Le mal de Jushiro
by reinedesmangas
Summary: Jushiro Ukitake s'en veut de la disparition d'Inoue lors de l'attaque des arrancars, il se rend donc dans le Dangai pour trouver des indices sur ce qui c'est réellement passé. Sauf qu'il va y faire une rencontre aussi inattendue que dangereuse. Fic centrée sur Jushiro et Rose (OC), intervention d'autres personnages (Aizen, Shunsui et Mayuri pour les principaux). Présence de lemon.
1. Prologue

__Voici une petite fic sur un perso que j'aime beaucoup mais que je n'ai pas souvent l'occasion de faire intervenir dans mes histoires, mon petit Jushiro adoré ! 3__

 _ _Je précise que je n'ai pas vu la fin de l'anime (je les remate actuellement, j'en suis au combat contre les arrancars dans la fausse Karakura) donc inutile de me préciser des choses qui se passeront plus tard, de toute façon la fic ne suis pas le déroulement normal de l'histoire.__

 _ _L'histoire débute au moment où les arrancars viennent dans le monde réel pour la seconde fois (enfin, autorisée par Aizen-sama bien sûr ! N'est-ce pas vilain Grimmy ? XD), après qu'ils aient enlevé Inoue Orihime. Laissez-moi vous dire que ça va pas tout à fait se passer comme Tite Kubo l'a écrit pour notre petit Ju... XP__

 _ _Rose est une arrancar de ma création, ne cherchez pas, elle n'existe pas dans l'oeuvre originale. Attention, présence de lemon dans cet OS (ça fait longtemps que j'en ai pas écrit ! ;D), fangirls, vous voilà prévenue !__

 _ _Allez, j'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie... ;P__

 _ **Prologue : Rencontre dans le Dangai ou Comment faire rougir un capitaine shinigami**_

Jushiro était retourné dans le Dangai, ce monde interstitiel qui séparait le monde réel de la Soul Society. Il savait que c'était dangereux, mais il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de retourner à l'endroit où Inoue Orihime avait été vue pour la dernière fois. Il était le dernier à l'avoir vue en vie, le dernier à l'avoir vue avant qu'elle ne traverse le Senkaimon et il se sentait responsable de sa disparition. Il était certain qu'elle ne les avait pas trahis pour rejoindre l'ennemi de son plein gré, c'était absolument impensable, quoi qu'en disent certains !

Le capitaine de la treizième pouvait se vanter d'avoir une bonne intuition et celle-ci lui disait qu'Inoue avait été forcée à rejoindre l'ennemi. Il était venu ici pour trouver une preuve ou un indice qui pourrait leur donner une idée plus précise sur ce qu'il s'était passé ici. Même s'il avait stabilisé le Senkaimon pour éviter l'apparition du Kototsu, ce monde n'était pas fait pour qu'on y reste trop longtemps, aussi il devait se dépêcher. Mais jusqu'ici, il n'avait rien trouvé à part des traces résiduelles du reiatsu de la jeune femme, de l'arrancar nommé Ulquiora et des deux gardes qui avaient trouvé la mort en accompagnant la petite humaine. Rien. Il n'y avait rien d'autre...

Soudain, le shinigami aux longs cheveux blancs distingua une présence derrière lui, pourtant il n'avait sentit aucun reiatsu ! Se retournant vivement, prêt à dégainer son zampakuto, il se retrouva face à une paire de yeux gris grands ouverts qui l'observaient avec curiosité. Il eut un mouvement de recul et se rendit compte que ces yeux appartenaient à une femme, ou plutôt une arrancar, au vu du masque de hollow qui ornait la moitié gauche de son crâne. Son masque lui ceignait le front d'une fine ligne d'os blanc avant de partir vers l'arrière de sa tête où il s'élargissait et continuait en une sorte de colonne vertébrale qui faisait un peu penser à une tresse.

L'arrancar était plutôt grande pour une femme, elle n'avait qu'une demi-tête de moins que lui, sa taille étant accentuée par le fait qu'elle soit toute en finesse. Ses cheveux étaient d'un rouge sombre, comme le sang, coupés en carré court et bouclés, tombants sur ses frêles épaules. Elle avait le teint plutôt hâlé et ressemblait à une femme d'âge mûr, si elle avait été humaine il lui aurait donné environ trente ans. Il se rendit compte qu'il la dévisageait depuis déjà une dizaine de secondes, ce qui aurait pu lui coûter la vie si elle avait voulu l'attaquer. Secouant la tête pour se reprendre, il fronça les sourcils.

\- Qui êtes-vous et que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il avec autorité.

La femme aux cheveux rouges sourit d'un air suave.

\- Eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? susurra-t-elle alors qu'une lueur joueuse s'allumait dans ses yeux. Tu t'es perdu mon grand ? Tu sais, tu ne devrais pas jouer par ici, c'est dangereux... Ces derniers temps, il parait que des gens disparaissent même !

Jushiro retint son souffle, tout à coup très intéressé par ce que l'arrancar disait : elle savait où se trouvait Inoue, il en mettrait sa main à couper ! Il se sentit fébrile, enfin il avait une piste !

\- Qui êtes-vous et que savez-vous de la disparition d'Inoue Orihime ? l'interrogea-t-il à nouveau.

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'agrandit, se faisant gourmand, tandis que ses yeux se rétrécissaient. Comme un chat qui aurait flairé une souris.

\- Puisque tu insistes, vilain curieux, je vais me présenter, gloussa-t-elle. Je me nomme Karumen, Karumen Rosario, arrancar numéro cent quatre. Si tu tiens à la vie, tu dois m'appeler Rose, et si tu veux que je réponde à ton autre question, il va falloir que tu me rendes la politesse.

Le shinigami aux longs cheveux rougit, prit en faute. Il avait pour habitude de se montrer un peu plus galant d'ordinaire, mais bon, il ne conversait pas souvent avec ses ennemis ainsi...

\- Je, euh... Je suis Jushiro Ukitake, capitaine de la treizième division du Gotei Treize.

\- Jushiro ? C'est un prénom intriguant.

Comme elle ne faisait pas mine de répondre à ses interrogations, l'homme aux cheveux blancs commença à s'impatienter.

\- Orihime-chan...

\- Est en parfaite santé, le coupa rapidement l'arrancar. Enfin, si c'est cela qui t'intéresse, mon chou.

La nouvelle rassura le capitaine de la treizième tout en l'inquiétant. Si la petite humaine allait bien, cela ne pouvait que signifier deux choses : soit elle avait effectivement rejoint les rangs de l'ennemi, soit elle avait été enlevé et était retenue captive pour une raison particulière. Ni l'une ni l'autre de ces options ne lui plaisaient, même si la seconde paraissait plus acceptable malgré tout. Ce qui était étrange, c'était que cette femme lui livre ces informations sans aucune raison apparente. Il devait se méfier, elle avait beau lui faire la conversation comme s'ils étaient amis, elle n'en demeurait pas moins dangereuse.

Comme si elle avait sentit ses soupçons, le regard de Rose se fit tout à coup plus menaçant alors qu'elle conservait son sourire.

\- Les shinigamis ne sont vraiment pas prudents, laisser un de leur capitaine se balader sans protection dans un endroit comme celui-ci, où n'importe lequel d'entre nous pourrait l'attaquer... minauda-t-elle en agitant l'index et en secouant la tête de gauche à droite. C'est vraiment naïf de leur part !

Le shinigami aux cheveux longs se tendit, s'attendant à ce qu'elle essaie de lui porter un coup après cette déclaration. En le voyant prêt au combat, l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges gloussa à nouveau.

\- Tu crois pouvoir me battre, capitaine shinigami ? se moqua-t-elle alors que son reiatsu se manifestait soudain.

Quand il sentit la puissance émaner de la jeune femme, Jushiro n'en revint pas. Impossible... Son énergie spirituelle était si dense, si intense ! Il n'en connaissait qu'une aussi semblable : celle de Zaraki Kenpachi. Autrement dit, cette femme était potentiellement aussi puissante que l'un des plus puissants capitaines du Gotei Treize. Comment était-ce possible ? On lui avait pourtant rapporté que la force des arrancars dépendait de leur numéro, or ceux que les shinigamis avaient affrontés jusque-là portaient des numéros inférieurs à vingt, hormis le dénommé Grimmjow, et ils avaient tous été battus par des shinigamis de niveau lieutenant.

Si elle portait réellement le numéro cent-quatre, elle aurait dû être beaucoup plus faible que cela, non ? Mais en même temps, elle avait été capable de pénétrer dans le Dangai et de lui masquer son reiatsu à lui, l'un des plus anciens capitaines ! Elle ne pouvait pas être si faible que cela... Plus l'homme aux cheveux blancs essayait de réfléchir, plus il s'embrouillait dans ses réflexions. Tout cela n'avait pas de sens. Et puis, que faisait-elle ici d'ailleurs ? Elle n'avait pas répondu à cette question. En tout cas, engager le combat contre elle ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée, il fallait la distraire.

\- Êtes-vous venue ici pour vous battre contre moi ? lui demanda-t-il poliment, essayant de garder son calme.

L'aura menaçante de Rose reflua et une lueur de curiosité remplaça l'amusement dans ses yeux.

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'avais pas prévu de tomber sur une proie aussi intéressante.

\- Alors qu'êtes-vous venue faire dans le Dangai ?

Jushiro relâcha légèrement sa garde, cette arrancar était un vrai mystère et il comptait bien le résoudre. Elle semblait étrangement bien disposée à son égard alors il allait en profiter pour glaner le plus d'informations possible. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges reprit un air amusé.

\- On ne t'a jamais dit que la curiosité est un vilain défaut ? dit-elle en se penchant en avant, agitant son index devant le nez du shinigami. De toute façon, maintenant que je t'ai trouvé, je vais devoir revoir mes plans, ajouta-t-elle en levant les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir.

La méfiance de l'homme aux cheveux blancs se réveilla, mais Rose était bien trop près de lui pour qu'il puisse dégainer son arme en cas de danger. Il devait gagner du temps. Agissant instinctivement, il tendit lentement la main vers le front de l'arrancar pour effleurer la fine ligne d'os qui s'y trouvait. La jeune femme parut surprise par son geste, mais elle ne se déroba pas, contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé. Si elle s'était éloignée, il aurait eut la place de dégainer. La sensation de l'os sous ses doigts était étrange, c'était froid et lisse, mais également doux et... intime. Il rougit soudain, gêné par son propre geste.

\- Je... Désolé, je n'ai pas pour habitude de...

\- De tripoter ce qu'un arrancar a de plus intime ? compléta Rose en levant un sourcil, l'air amusée.

Jushiro devint pivoine et elle éclata de rire.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je reste une femme donc j'ai autre chose de plus intime que mon masque, tout de même...

Cette phrase acheva le shinigami aux cheveux longs qui ne savait décidément plus où se mettre. Les conversations grivoises n'étaient pas vraiment sa tasse de thé... Une quinte de toux le prit subitement et il se tourna sur le côté, plié en deux par sa violence, une main contre sa bouche. Il était resté trop longtemps dans le Dangai, si il faisait une crise maintenant... Il fut étonné de sentir une main le soutenir au niveau de l'épaule tandis qu'une autre l'accompagnait dans ses mouvements pour l'aider à s'asseoir sur le sol contre une parois.

Rouvrant ses yeux troublés par des larmes provoquées par la toux, il vit Rose accroupie à son niveau, un air sévère sur le visage, les sourcils froncés. ça faisait bizarre de la voir comme ça... Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques minutes ! Comme sa toux semblait se calmer, de sa main libre, il sortit un mouchoir de son uniforme pour essuyer le sang sur sa main et sur ses lèvres. Sa main tremblait et son souffle était saccadé. L'arrancar aux cheveux rouges posa sa main gauche sur son front puis sa main droite sur sa poitrine avant de remonter au niveau de son cœur.

\- Que... faites-vous... ? souffla-t-il, n'ayant pas la force de la repousser.

Heureusement qu'elle semblait amicale parce que là, tout de suite, ça n'aurait pas été difficile pour elle de le tuer !

\- Chut ! l'invectiva-t-elle en fermant les yeux, comme pour mieux entendre. Température corporelle anormalement élevée, inflammation bronchique... marmonnait-elle en rouvrant ses yeux gris.

Sa main sur le front de l'homme aux cheveux blanc descendit dans son cou pour prendre son pouls tandis que celle sur sa poitrine venait lui ouvrir les lèvres sans douceur. Bien qu'il n'approuvait pas se faire manipuler ainsi, il ne voulait pas non plus mordre la jeune femme pour protester contre son traitement, aussi il se laissa faire jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait fini d'examiner l'intérieur de sa bouche.

\- Les dents sont saines, pas de symptômes grippaux mais une légère irritation de la gorge due à une forte toux. Le patient semble souffrir d'une dyspée intense mais ne semble pas présenter d'insuffisance respiratoire... Je pencherais pour une broncho-pneumopathie chronique obstructive, diagnostiqua-t-elle en sortant enfin son index de la lèvre d'un Jushiro assez abasourdi.

\- Heu... quoi ?

\- La BPCO est une maladie rare chez les humains, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un shinigami pourrait la développer, surtout qu'elle est principalement causée par l'usage du tabac et la pollution. Est-ce que tu fumes, Jushiro ? l'interrogea Rose en plissant les yeux, toujours aussi sérieuse.

\- N-Non, balbutia le capitaine de la treizième, toujours choqué par son changement soudain de personnalité.

Il fut pris par une nouvelle quinte de toux, moins forte que la première cependant.

\- Hum, je ne pense pas que la Soul Society soit un endroit très pollué, j'en déduis que ta maladie doit être génétique, fit l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges en lui tendant son mouchoir pour lui tamponner la lèvre. Intéressant.

Quand le lui avait-elle pris ?

\- Vu comme tu es malade, je suppose que les shinigamis ne peuvent pas guérir cette maladie par l'usage du kaido ?

L'homme aux cheveux blancs hésitait à lui répondre. De toute façon, au vu de ce qu'elle venait de dire, elle avait clairement des connaissances médicales et en savait déjà plus que lui sur son état de santé. Mais elle restait une ennemie. La jeune femme soupira d'un air contrit.

\- Je prend ton silence pour un oui. Dommage, je commençais à t'apprécier... dit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Le cœur du shinigami aux cheveux longs bondit dans sa poitrine mais il ne fut pas assez rapide pour éviter la seringue qui alla se planter dans sa nuque. De son autre main, l'arrancar appuyait sur sa poitrine avec une force incroyable, si bien qu'il ne pouvait quasiment pas bouger, sous peine qu'elle lui broie la cage thoracique. Elle le toisait d'un air froid et détaché.

\- Le maître ne me le pardonnerait pas si je laissais filer un capitaine alors qu'il est à ma merci, chuchota Rose alors qu'il s'affaissait contre elle. Tu apprendras, mon cher Jushiro, que les roses ont bien souvent des épines...

Le capitaine de la treizième n'entendit pas la fin de sa phrase, sombrant dans l'inconscience.

\- ... tu es plutôt bien tombé, les énigmes médicales, c'est mon dada.

 **Fin du prologue**

 _Bon ba voilà, à la base j'avais commencé à écrire ça en pensant que sa serait juste un petit OS, puis ça s'est transformé en long OS, puis quand j'ai vu la longueur que ça faisait, je me suis résignée à en faire une vraie fic avec un prologue... Vous voyez comment un auteur peut finir esclave de ses propres personnages ? TOT_

 _Jushiro : - C'est pas ma faute à moi en tout cas !_

 _Rose : - Ok, ok, je plaide coupable. Si je l'avais laissé repartir, ton histoire aurait été plus courte, mais beaucoup moins intéressante, j'en suis sûre !_

 _L'auteur : - Mmm... Ouais, c'est vrai. Mais t'as rajouté plein de trucs à ce que j'avais décidé d'écrire à la base, t'es qu'une diva !_

 _Rose : - Oh, ferme-la un peu, humaine. Si t'es pas contente, fallait pas me créer. Jushiro, viens par ici mon mignon !_

 _Jushiro : - Euh... Madame l'auteur, pourquoi vous m'avez fait ça ? Vous me détestez ? Vous n'avez donc aucune pitié envers l'homme malade que je suis ?_

 _L'auteur : - Mais non Ju, je t'adore, c'est justement pour ça que... Oh et puis merde, je me barre !_

 _Voila. Allez je vous bizoute et du coup, à bientôt dans le chapitre 1... (*soupir de l'auteur épuisée*)_


	2. chapitre 1

_Salut à tous, comme j'ai écrit le début de ce chapitre en même temps que le prologue, ba j'suis gentille et je vous le poste tout de suite après ! ;D_

 _Comme vous avez pu le remarquer, Rose n'est pas vraiment une fleur délicate et fragile, en fait ça serait plutôt le cas de notre petit Ju... XD_

 _Merci à Niakovic pour sa petite review encourageante._

 **Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue à Las Noches ou Le syndrome de Stockholm, by Jushiro**

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

Jushiro se réveilla allongé sur quelque chose de moelleux, mais il était certain de ne pas se trouver dans sa chambre, la lumière qui filtrait à travers ses paupières était bien trop vive. Et pourquoi avait-il la bouche pâteuse ? Ouvrant les yeux, il mit un certain temps à s'habituer à la blancheur des lieux ajoutée aux nombreuses lumières agressives qui étaient dispersées dans toute la pièce. Il se trouvait dans un lit médical, le dossier légèrement incliné, les bras et les pieds attachés par des sangles assez serrées pour l'empêcher de bouger mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.

Jetant un œil autour de lui, il comprit qu'il était dans une sorte de laboratoire : des étagères remplies de bocaux, des établis couverts de tubes et de machines étranges et des schémas indéchiffrables collés aux murs... Il se serait presque cru dans le laboratoire de Mayuri. Le temps de se réveiller tout à fait, il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'il atterrisse ici. Rose l'avait endormi avec un produit qu'elle lui avait injecté. Il avait eut raison de se méfier d'elle, mais il avait baissé sa garde quand elle l'avait aidé à s'asseoir, quel idiot !

Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas simplement tué ? Il ne comprenait pas. Elle avait semblé amicale jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne que sa maladie ne pouvait pas être soignée par les shinigamis. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ? "Dommage, je commençais à t'apprécier", en quoi le fait que son mal était incurable avait-il pu jouer dans le fait qu'elle l'ait enlevé ? Quand elle avait parlé de son "maître", il en avait déduit qu'elle allait le tuer, mais si ça avait été son intention, il ne se serait sûrement pas réveillé dans ce lit... Si elle parlait d'Aizen, les intentions de l'ancien shinigami étaient sans doute obscures, pensa-t-il en frissonnant.

Son attention fut brusquement attirée par la porte de la salle qui s'ouvrit avec un claquement sec sur Rose, portant une blouse blanche sur ses vêtements et une paire de lunettes rondes sur son nez, ayant son expression "de docteur". Elle était seule et pénétra dans la pièce d'un pas vif, une pile de documents sous le bras. Quand elle vit qu'il était réveillé, elle s'approcha de son lit, le visage impassible. Le shinigami aux cheveux longs avait l'impression que la femme qu'il avait rencontrée dans le Dangai avant sa crise et celle-ci étaient deux femmes différentes, totalement à l'opposé l'une de l'autre.

\- Eh bien mon grand, tu sais que tu pèses ton poids ? lâcha-t-elle alors qu'un sourire amusé réchauffait son visage. T'es pas bien gros mais qu'est-ce que t'es grand ! Et plutôt bien foutu avec ça... Apparemment, être malade ne t'empêche pas de faire de l'exercice, tous ces muscles, ça donne l'eau à la bouche !

Et revoilà la Rose du Dangai ! Décidément, cette arrancar était sacrément bipolaire, songea le shinigami prisonnier.

\- Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas tué ? ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Comme sa bouche était sèche, il toussa légèrement. La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges alla poser les documents qu'elle tenait sur un bureau avant de préparer un verre d'eau et de lui tendre.

\- Tu pourrais me tutoyer, mon chou. Après tout, je t'ai quand même enlevé et je te séquestre dans mon laboratoire, on est plutôt intimes maintenant, gloussa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit pendant qu'il buvait lentement son verre. Et puis, ce n'est jamais une bonne idée de se plaindre de ne pas être mort, quelqu'un pourrait vouloir y remédier...

Elle évitait la question. Très bien, il allait passer à un autre sujet alors.

\- Vous êtes une scientifique ?

L'arrancar approcha son visage du sien, le regard joueur.

\- Roh, tu ne veux vraiment pas faire un effort pour me faire plaisir ? Si tu me tutoie, je répondrais à ta question, capitaine shinigami, dit-elle en lui caressant les lèvres du bout du pouce.

Un frisson le saisit et il rougit de sa réaction, embarrassé.

\- Je... Tu... es une scientifique ? reformula-t-il sa question, à la fois pour contenter sa geôlière et pour qu'elle arrête de le troubler ainsi.

\- Exact, répondit-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Et tu es mon nouveau sujet d'études, mon cher Jushiro !

\- Pourquoi ? murmura-t-il, ne comprenant toujours pas ce qui pouvait l'intéresser chez lui.

Rose éclata d'un rire cristallin, ses cheveux bouclés semblant danser autour de sa tête.

\- La science n'a jamais eut besoin de raison pour exister ! répliqua-t-elle, amusée. Si tu veux absolument une réponse, je dirais pour l'amour de la recherche, par curiosité ou tout simplement parce que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir mais que te tuer aurait été du gâchis.

L'homme aux cheveux blancs mit quelques secondes à percuter qu'elle lui avait donné la vraie réponse à sa question dans la dernière partie de sa phrase.

\- Du gâchis ? répéta-t-il en fronçant le sourcils.

\- Hum hum, fit-elle en acquiesçant, se penchant au-dessus de lui pour rapprocher son visage au sourire taquin. T'es bien trop sexy pour que je te tue, ajouta-t-elle avant lui lécher les lèvres du bout de la langue d'un air gourmand.

Jushiro sentit son bas-ventre se contracter sous la chaleur et la douceur de la caresse, puis un torrent de feu se déversa dans ses veines alors qu'il luttait pour ne pas laisser transparaître son émoi, ce qui était difficile étant donné que la jeune femme était à moitié allongée sur lui ! Bon sang, ça faisait bien trop longtemps... Depuis qu'il était devenu capitaine, aucune femme n'avait osé l'approcher... le toucher de cette façon. Soit elles se montraient trop impressionnées par son rang et son grade, soit elles n'imaginaient pas qu'avec sa maladie il était encore capable d'avoir ce genre de pulsion.

C'était assez ironique que la seule femme qui le trouve à son goût soit une arrancar ! En même temps, elle ne risquait pas d'être impressionnée par lui et apparemment, la maladie, elle trouvait ça sexy... C'était bien une scientifique ! La gorge sèche, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier par réflexe, se mordant la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas embrasser cette bouche tentatrice. Le regard de la femme aux cheveux rouges se fit plus sombre, presque prédateur. Elle se penchait de nouveau sur lui quand un coup frappé à la porte retentit dans le silence du laboratoire.

La jeune femme fit claquer sa mâchoire près de son visage, haussant les sourcils en lui souriant.

\- On garde le dessert pour plus tard ! chuchota-t-elle d'un air complice avant de se redresser pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Le shinigami prisonnier déglutit péniblement en ressentant sa tension retomber, se rendant compte qu'il avait été à deux doigts de perdre le contrôle. Il avait totalement oublié les questions qu'il voulait poser à sa geôlière, il avait cessé de la considérer comme une ennemie alors qu'elle le maintenait prisonnier, elle était simplement devenue une femme désirable à ses yeux... Dieu ! Jamais il n'avait été dominé par son désir, il n'était pas ce genre d'homme ! Mais cette femme, cette arrancar... Avec un seul geste, elle avait anéanti toute sa volonté. C'était un démon tentateur !

Comme il entendait des voix s'échauffer, il reporta son attention sur le nouveau venu. Rose se tenait sur le côté de la porte, les bras croisés, arborant son visage sévère, l'air visiblement en colère. Son interlocuteur était un arrancar aux cheveux mi-long roses et raides, portant des lunettes rectangulaires aux montures assez épaisses. Il était un peu plus grand que Rose, le corps allongé et le visage fin, ses yeux en amande semblant receler une certaine malveillance. Comme son intuition n'avait pas fonctionné avec la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges, Jushiro avait cru que ça ne marchait pas avec les arrancars, pourtant il sentait clairement la cruauté émaner de cet homme. Étrange.

\- C'est hors de question, Szayel ! s'exclama sa geôlière, l'air agacée. C'est mon sujet d'étude, le maître l'a laissé à mon entière disposition. Je ne te le prêterais certainement pas, je sais très bien comment finissent tes cobayes !

L'autre jeta un regard à travers la pièce pour jauger l'homme aux cheveux blancs comme s'il était une pièce de viande.

\- De toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire, Karumen ? lança-t-il avec désinvolture, mais en insistant bizarrement sur le prénom.

Le regard de Rose passa de l'agacement à la folie meurtrière et elle bougea si vite que Jushiro n'eut pas le temps de la voir, tout comme l'arrancar aux cheveux roses n'eut pas le temps de bouger avant qu'elle ne le plaque violemment contre le chambranle de la porte, le tenant quelques centimètres au-dessus du sol par son col. Si son regard était très clair, son visage était demeuré totalement neutre, d'une froideur glaçante.

\- Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de ne jamais m'appeler comme ça, gronda-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse. Prend garde, Szayel, tu sais que je n'aime pas me répéter, déjà que je n'ai pas beaucoup de patience envers ceux de ton espèce... Ce serait dommage que l'Espada perde un de ses membres bêtement alors que la guerre est si proche, tout ça pour une petite incompréhension, tu ne penses pas ?

L'autre avait l'air furieux d'être traité ainsi mais il semblait également craindre la colère de l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges.

\- Aye, Rosario-sama, lâcha-t-il en serrant les mâchoires.

La jeune femme le toisa en silence encore quelques instants avant de le lâcher brusquement et il s'étala sur le sol avec disgrâce. Elle fit un geste de la main pour lui signifier de partir et lui tourna le dos sans plus attendre, ignorant avec superbe l'expression enragée qu'il arborait. L'arrancar aux cheveux roses jeta un regard haineux au shinigami prisonnier avant de s'enfuir sans demander son reste. Tandis qu'elle s'approchait, les traits du visage de Rose se détendirent peu à peu, si bien que quand elle arriva près de lui, elle lui souriait comme s'ils n'avaient pas été interrompus.

\- Alors, où en étions-nous ? dit-elle en lui caressant la joue du dos de la main.

Grâce à l'intervention de ce Szayel, Jushiro avait eut le temps de se remettre de ses émotions et, en voyant la force de l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges en action, il s'était rappelé à quel point elle pouvait être dangereuse. Il devait garder à l'esprit qu'elle le maintenait prisonnier contre son gré, qu'elle comptait faire des expériences sur lui et que c'était une ennemie de la Soul Society ! Il détourna la tête pour rompre le contact, les sourcils froncés.

\- Qui était cet homme ? Tu as parlé de l'Espada, c'en est un ? lui demanda-t-il, aussi bien pour la distraire que pour avoir plus d'informations sur les arrancars.

\- Ça se pourrait, pourquoi, ça t'intéresse ? fit la jeune femme en haussant les épaules d'un air ennuyé.

\- L'Espada n'est pas censés être formée par les dix arrancars les plus puissants parmi vous ?

\- Si.

\- Alors comment se fait-il que tu l'aie dominé à ce point ? On m'a rapporté que les membres de l'Espada portaient un nombre compris entre un et dix et que plus le numéro était bas, plus l'arrancar était fort. Or, tu m'as dit porter le numéro cent quatre, tu ne devrais pas être aussi forte qu'un capitaine shinigami, encore moins terroriser un membre de l'Espada. Qui es-tu donc, Rose ?

Le sourire de l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges s'agrandit puis elle éclata de rire.

\- On dirait que j'ai tiré le gros lot, en plus d'être beau gosse, t'as l'air d'être un futé, toi ! s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton joyeux.

Elle prit un air songeur avant de faire une moue dubitative.

\- Dans la mesure où tu es notre prisonnier, je suppose que je ne crains pas grand chose à de révéler ce genre d'informations, admit-elle en s'asseyant sur un siège haut, exhibant ses longues jambes croisées sous les yeux du shinigami aux cheveux longs qui dut faire un effort pour garder ses yeux au niveau de son visage. Il y a une exception pour chaque chose et les Privaron Espada sont l'exception à la règle de la numérotation du plus fort au plus faible.

\- Les Privaron Espada ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Ces sont les seuls arrancars à porter trois chiffres, expliqua la jeune femme en remontant ses lunettes d'un geste machinal, et ce sont également d'anciens membres de l'Espada, ce qui en fait généralement des adversaires à ne pas sous-estimer.

Alors... Rose avait été membre de l'Espada ? Cela expliquait qu'elle soit si puissante.

\- Il n'y a que trois façons de perdre son grade, dans l'Espada, continua-t-elle. La première, c'est mourir. La seconde, c'est de perdre un combat contre un autre arrancar et, s'il ne vous tue pas, il prend votre grade et vous prenez le sien. La dernière... C'est quand on choisit de renoncer par soi-même à sa place dans l'Espada. C'est une option peu envisagée, surtout qu'il faut obtenir l'approbation du maître pour cela, mais c'est faisable s'il estime que notre potentiel peut être mieux exploité ailleurs.

\- C'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Tu as demandé à quitter l'Espada pour te concentrer sur tes recherches ?

\- Exact. La guerre, ça m'ennuie, avoua l'arrancar en haussant les épaules. Je n'étais pas mauvaise mais les combats ne m'intéressaient pas, je préférais faire des expériences, rechercher des façons d'améliorer les nouveaux arrancars, tester de pistes inexplorées. Le maître était intéressé par mes recherches, alors il m'a laissée faire et à mis un de ses nouveaux jouet à ma place, tout le monde était content.

\- Apparemment pas lui, remarqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs en faisant un mouvement de tête vers la porte.

La jeune femme fit la grimace.

\- Szayel est un cafard. Il ne doit sa place dans l'Espada qu'à sa capacité à réfléchir un peu mieux que la moyenne, mais il son potentiel physique est nul et il est bien trop imbu de lui-même pour réussir à s'améliorer. Sans compter que c'est un sadique cruel qui n'a aucune considération pour ses sujets d'expérimentation, c'est scientifique raté !

Au vu du ton qu'elle avait employé, Jushiro compris qu'elle méprisait l'arrancar aux cheveux roses, mais qu'elle n'était pas vraiment préoccupée par la haine qu'il semblait lui vouer. De toute façon, ça ne le regardait pas... Mais il trouvait intéressant que certains arrancars ne soient pas obnubilés par le combat, c'était pourtant la seule façon pour les hollows de se nourrir.

\- Si tu passes ton temps ici, comment te nourris-tu ? osa-t-il lui demander.

En voyant une lueur prédatrice s'allumer dans son regard, il se dit que ça n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée. Rose se pencha en arrière sur sa chaise, croisant les mains sur son ventre, affichant un air amusé.

\- J'ai une capacité assez unique, en fait c'est sûrement à cause de ça que le combat à perdu son intérêt initial à mes yeux...

Elle laissa un silence comme si elle appréciait le suspens qu'elle faisait planer.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? finit par lui demander le shinigami prisonnier.

\- Je suis capable d'aspirer l'énergie vitale des autres, ou de leur en insuffler, bien que je ne me serve pas souvent de cette seconde option.

\- Tu veux dire, le reiastu ?

\- Non, fit l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges en secouant ses boucles. L'energie vitale est différente du reiatsu, c'est difficile à expliquer mais par exemple, les humains sont en général dépourvus de reiastu, mais ils sont remplis d'énergie vitale. Chaque chose vivante possède cette énergie, si on vide totalement un être vivant de son énergie vitale, il meurt.

\- Donc, c'est son âme ?

\- Non, si c'était cela, n'importe quel être dont je me nourrirais sans aspirer la totalité de son énergie mourrait tout de même ou deviendrait fou, on ne peut pas survivre sans âme, les hollows sont bien placés pour savoir cela.

L'esprit scientifique de Jushiro était piqué au vif. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette notion d'énergie vitale, peut-être était-ce quelque chose que les shinigamis n'avaient pas encore découvert.

\- Donc, supposa-t-il, quand tu te nourris de quelqu'un sans lui prendre toute son énergie vitale, il ne meurt pas ?

\- Si je me nourris tous les jours, je n'ai besoin que d'une petite quantité de cette énergie et la personne ne ressent qu'une légère fatigue passagère.

\- Et grâce à ça tu n'as jamais besoin de manger des âmes ?

\- C'est bien ça.

La jeune femme lui décocha un sourire malicieux.

\- Mais parfois, il m'arrive de manger les capitaines shinigamis que je trouve durant mes explorations...

Ne sachant pas si elle était sérieuse ou si elle plaisantait, l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'abstint de répondre à cette phrase.

\- C'est ce que tu faisais dans le Dangai, tu "explorais" ? dit-il pour changer de sujet.

Rose leva les yeux au ciel, l'air amusée.

\- Dis donc, t'es vachement bavard pour un prisonnier, lui lança-t-elle en soupirant. Et j'ai beau être sympa, tu poses un peu trop de questions pour ton propre bien mon chou, à ta place j'éviterais de faire ça avec n'importe qui.

Le shinigami aux longs cheveux l'observa quelques instants, essayant de deviner ses pensées. Est-ce qu'elle disait vraiment cela pour son bien ou uniquement pour qu'il arrête de lui poser des questions à elle ?

\- J'ai toujours préféré parler que me battre, lui répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Et justement, en tant que prisonnier, n'est-il pas normal que je cherche à en savoir d'avantage ses mes geôliers et leurs intentions ?

\- Hum, je suppose que tu as raison... Mais tu m'empêches de travailler à force, protesta la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges en faisant une moue boudeuse.

Est-ce qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle disait ? s'interrogea le prisonnier, affligé. Si il l'empêchait de commencer ses expériences sur lui en lui parlant, il ne risquait pas de s'arrêter !

\- Il y a encore certaines choses que j'aimerais savoir, reprit-il alors qu'elle s'était levée pour ouvrir les dossiers qu'elle avait posé sur le bureau en arrivant. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de moi ? Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à ma maladie ?

Mais l'arrancar était déjà en mode "médecin", elle ne détourna pas le regard de ses documents, se contentant de remonter ses lunettes sur son nez d'un geste de la main, l'air concentrée.

\- La BPCO est rarement dûe à un facteur génétique, si je peux identifier le gêne responsable de la maladie, je pourrais sûrement trouver une façon plus efficace de la combattre que les médicaments utilisés d'ordinaire par les humains, qui se contentent de limiter les effets secondaires de la maladie. Peut-être serais-je même en mesure de mettre au point un antidote assez puissant pour l'éradiquer totalement, marmonnait-t-elle comme si elle se parlait à elle-même.

\- Tu veux dire que tu m'as enlevé uniquement pour pouvoir me soigner ?! s'exclama Jushiro, dérouté par la nouvelle.

Rose lui jeta un regard rapide sur le côté, fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- On ne crie pas dans un laboratoire sauf en cas d'explosion imminente, monsieur le shinigami ! le réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. Et je te l'ai déjà dit, je t'ai enlevé parce que je n'avais pas envie de te tuer.

\- Me laisser partir était une option inenvisageable ?

Cette fois, elle lâcha carrément ses papiers pour se tourner vers lui, un sourcil haussé avec une expression moqueuse.

\- Tu me prend pour une sainte ? T'as beau être canon, t'es un ennemi, mon grand ! Si je t'avais laissé filer, le maître l'aurait forcément su et il me l'aurait fait payer, crois-moi, il n'est pas connu pour sa clémence. Je t'aime bien, mais pas au détriment de ma propre santé, désolée.

Oui, c'était compréhensible, admit-il.

\- Celui que tu nommes ainsi, c'est Aizen, n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune femme se raidit presque imperceptiblement à la mention du shinigami renégat, toujours souriante, mais son sourire était légèrement crispé et la lueur d'amusement avait disparue dans ses yeux, remplacée par un éclat dur et froid.

\- Le maître préfère que je l'appelle ainsi, mais oui, c'est bien lui, répondit-elle d'une voix atone avant de se replonger dans sa lecture, lui tournant le dos.

Jushiro sentit qu'elle n'aimait pas l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième, mais ce n'était pas tout. Son regard et son attitude quand il avait prononcé son nom lui laissaient penser qu'elle était effrayée par cet homme. Aizen s'était révélé être un être froid, calculateur et assurément puissant... Mais étant donné le caractère plutôt affirmé de l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges et l'énorme reiatsu qu'il avait perçu en elle, il trouvait ce fait étonnant. Inquiétant, même. Les shinigamis pensaient qu'Aizen avait forgé une alliance avec les arrancars en les appâtant avec le Hogyoku, qui lui permettait de créer des arrancars plus puissants et de se constituer ainsi une armée pour contrer les shinigamis.

Mais apparemment, certains arrancars le servaient malgré le fait qu'ils le craignent, peut-être était-il plus puissant encore que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé initialement. Le shinigami prisonnier lui aurait bien demandé les raisons pour lesquelles elle suivait le rebelle, mais il craignait qu'elle ne réponde plus à ses questions s'il la braquait en abordant un sujet sensible, aussi en aborda-t-il un autre qui lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il s'était réveillé attaché à ce lit.

\- Est-ce que c'est cette pièce qui empêche mon reiatsu de se manifester ou est-ce que ce sont ces liens ?

Elle ne se retourna pas mais il entendit le sourire dans sa voix.

\- Hum, je ne répondrais pas à cette question, vilain shinigami. Si tu la poses, c'est que tu as essayé de t'en servir contre moi ou pour t'enfuir, ce qui n'est pas très gentil...

\- Capturer des gens pour s'en servir de cobaye, ça n'est pas très gentil non plus, répondit-il avec ironie.

Rose éclata de rire et il ne put s'empêcher de la trouver belle. Certains l'auraient sûrement trouvée trop fine, trop grande, n'ayant pas assez de courbes là où c'est appréciable chez une femme, mais pas lui. Il la trouvait charmante, avec ses jolies boucles rouges, son visage en forme de cœur, ses yeux gris si expressifs, son sourire qui lui donnait envie de l'embrasser à chaque fois qu'il le voyait et ses longues jambes interminables, pas vraiment cachée par sa tunique blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Sans compter qu'elle ne portait que cette tunique en plus de sa blouse blanche, alors que la décence aurait voulu qu'elle porte un pantalon en dessous...

C'est quand il en vint à se demander où se trouvait le trou qui la désignait comme une hollow que l'homme aux cheveux blancs s'aperçut du cours sinueux qu'avaient suivi ses pensées. Bon Dieu, cette femme l'avait vraiment ensorcelé ! se dit-il en rougissant comme un adolescent. Comme il était silencieux depuis un moment, l'arrancar s'était tournée pour voir ce qu'il faisait et elle le surprit en train de lorgner sur ses jambes avec un air coupable sur le visage et les joues en feu. Elle fit claquer sa langue d'un air gourmand, ses yeux assombris par ce qui ressemblait à un mélange entre de la faim et du désir.

\- Chaton, je ne vais pas arriver à me concentrer si tu continue à me regarder comme ça, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

Prenant une seringue vide dans un bocal qui en était plein sur une étagère, elle sortit l'objet de son emballage plastique avant de s'avancer vers lui, une lanière en caoutchouc dans son autre main.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Juste te prendre un peu de sang, le rassura la jeune femme en faisant un garrot au dessus de son coude avec la lanière. ça sera la base de mes recherches et comme ça prendra un peu de temps pour l'analyser...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais lui jeta un regard qui le fit frissonner tout en lui donnant une bouffée de chaleur. Euh... Elle comptait lui faire quoi exactement ? Souriant légèrement à sa réaction, elle se concentra néanmoins sur la prise de sang qu'elle effectuait, sans qu'il ne ressente aucune douleur particulière et ce fut terminé en quelques secondes seulement. Elle alla ensuite verser le contenu de la seringue dans plusieurs tubes différents avant de les reboucher et de les numéroter de un à dix, puis elle plaça le tube numéro un dans une sorte de machine. Le tube fut ouvert, retourné, puis le sang se déversa dans un liquide transparent où il se dissolut petit à petit tandis qu'il écran lumineux au-dessus de la machine se mettait à afficher des séries de chiffres incompréhensibles.

Il observa l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges se déplacer avec une grâce féline, tantôt tapotant sur un clavier relié à l'écran, tantôt effectuant des manipulations sur la machines, tirant sur des manettes et appuyant sur des boutons clignotants de différentes couleurs. Cela lui laissa le temps de calmer ses ardeurs, mais une fois que son cœur eut reprit un rythme normal, une quinte de toux le secoua. Le corps du prisonnier se tendit sous ses liens, ces derniers l'empêchant de se plier en deux. Rose se précipita à ses côtés, ses hauts talons claquant bruyamment sur le sol carrelé du laboratoire alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le lit.

Alors qu'il sentait la sensation familière de suffocation se rapprocher de plus en plus, elle lui attrapa la mâchoire d'une main, lui maintenant la bouche ouverte d'une poigne de fer et posant son autre main sur le haut de son crâne pour l'empêcher de bouger. Elle approcha ensuite son visage du sien, les yeux clos, les lèvres entrouvertes et Jushiro le vit... Cet filet de particules en suspension dans l'air, à la fois transparent et brillant mais totalement immatériel, insaisissable, inconsistant. Il passa de la bouche de la jeune femme à la sienne le temps d'un souffle et quand les particules eurent pénétré son corps, il se sentit immédiatement soulagé, sa toux se dissipant peu à peu.

Il resta simplement haletant, l'air un peu abasourdit, tandis que l'arrancar aux boucles rouges rouvrait ses grand yeux à quelques centimètres seulement des siens. D'aussi près, il pu se rendre compte des différentes teintes de gris qui composaient ses iris, les volutes plus sombres tourbillonnant au-dessus d'un gris pâle. Elle tenait toujours son visage d'une main, même si elle avait relâché sa poigne, et son autre main était posé un peu plus haut, sur le montant du lit. Ses yeux papillonnèrent quelques instants avant de pouvoir rester ouvert et elle semblait légèrement essoufflée, comme si elle venait de monter un escalier un peu trop vite.

\- Est-ce que... ça va ? lui demanda le shinigami aux longs cheveux dans un murmure.

Elle émit un petit gloussement en laissant son pouce glisser le long de ses lèvres encore entrouvertes, les volutes sombres recouvrant désormais la totalité de ses iris dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es mignon de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais tu ferais mieux de t'inquiéter pour toi plutôt, souffla-t-elle avant de fondre sur sa bouche avec voracité.

Mordillant puis léchant alternativement les lèvres de son prisonnier, la jeune femme se pressa contre lui, faisant naître un brasier dans son bas-ventre. La raison du shinigami qui lui disait de ne pas se laisser faire, que ça n'était pas du tout une bonne idée de faire ça avec une ennemie, fut totalement engloutie par la passion qui le submergea. Il lui rendit son baiser et alla même pousser l'audace plus loin en introduisant sa langue dans la bouche de l'arrancar, l'explorant avec avidité. Rose se mit à grogner et elle se détacha vivement de lui après lui avoir mordu la lèvre un peu trop fort par inadvertance, surprise par sa réaction véhémente.

Comme un mince filet de sang coulait de sa lèvre inférieure, elle se pencha pour le lécher avant de se redresser en appuis sur les épaules de l'homme aux cheveux blancs, une expression courroucée sur le visage.

\- Tss, t'es vraiment pas prudent hein... ? lâcha-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Jushiro ne savait pas si elle était énervée ou désespérée, quoi qu'il en soit, il ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle venait en venir. Pourquoi l'avoir embrassé si c'était pour le lui reprocher ensuite ? Est-ce qu'elle se moquait de lui ? N'empêche qu'elle avait raison, il n'était pas du tout prudent... Cette femme le rendait complètement idiot, dès qu'elle le touchait, il perdait toute capacité à réfléchir correctement ! Il poussa un léger soupir, se forçant à reprendre son calme habituel. La jeune femme fixait toujours ses lèvres, mais elle semblait tendue, prête à bondir comme un fauve.

Soudain, son visage se détendit et elle tourna la tête vers la porte avant de se lever. Jushiro l'avait également senti, quelqu'un se dirigeait vers le labo et il ne masquait pas son reiatsu. Au vu de la réaction de Rose, ça ne devait pas être Szayel. Apparemment, on pouvait utiliser son reiatsu dans le bâtiment, donc soit c'était le labo qui l'empêchait de le faire, soit c'étaient ses liens. L'arrancar aux cheveux rouges alla ouvrir la porte avant même que leur visiteur n'ait le temps d'y frapper.

\- Salut Don, fit-elle elle souriant à l'arrancar qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

A moitié allongé, le shinigami n'en était pas sûr mais il eut l'impression que le visage de la jeune femme affichait un air soulagé. Le nouveau venu était grand, brun avec les cheveux courts, il avait une fine moustache et un bouc qui le faisait ressembler à un dandy et son masque, qui lui couvrait seulement le front, était doté de deux petites cornes. L'homme se courba et prit la main de Rose, la portant à sa bouche pour lui faire un baise-main.

\- Querida, tu insistes toujours pour me nommer de cette façon ridicule ? geignit-il en mettant sa main sur son cœur. Tu aimes peut-être que les gens écorchent ton nom, mais moi, je préférais que tu m'appelles par mon nom entier : Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio. Ce n'est pas si difficile à retenir !

Ah bon ? Jushiro n'était pas du même avis... L'arrancar aux cheveux rouges s'esclaffa. Elle semblait plutôt à l'aise avec ce Dordoni.

\- C'est juste bien trop long à dire, rétorqua-t-elle une fois qu'elle eut fini de rire. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite, Don ?

L'arrancar moustachu jeta un œil derrière elle et observa le prisonnier quelques instants, l'air de réfléchir. Le shinigami en fit de même, le jaugeant avec son intuition : il émanait de lui une impression de force brute, sauvage, mais pas forcément hostile.

\- Tu t'amusais avec ton nouveau jouet ? demanda-t-il à son hôte avec un sourire en coin.

Cette dernière fronça les sourcils, se décalant légèrement pour masquer Jushiro aux yeux de son invité.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, querida, il ne m'intéresse pas.

\- Alors pourquoi est-tu là ?

\- Je suis venu t'informer que nous devons nous rendre à une réunion, déclara Dordoni l'air ennuyé.

\- Qui ça "nous" ?

\- Les Privaron Espada, les Exequias et quelques arrancars ayant un poste haut placé. Les Espada ne seront ps là, ils ont déjà eut une réunion.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir excédé.

\- Ma présence est vraiment indispensable ? râla-t-elle.

\- Je suppose que non, mais sa majesté sera là et il risque de remarquer ton absence... lui répondit l'homme moustachu en la fixant d'un air entendu. Il n'aime pas qu'on lui désobéisse.

Encore une fois, Rose eut ce raidissement imperceptible et son visage était devenu inexpressif pendant quelques secondes.

\- Très bien, de toute façon j'avais besoin de me nourrir, dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil rapide à Jushiro.

\- Pas de soucis, querida, tu sais bien que je suis à ton entière disposition.

\- Je reviens dès que j'ai finit, lança la jeune femme aux cheveux rouges en direction de son prisonnier sans lui accorder un regard supplémentaire avant de s'avancer vers Dordoni.

L'arrancar brun la prit par l'épaule avant de lever la main vers le shinigami.

\- Adios, dit-il.

Puis la porte se referma sur les deux arrancars sans que Jushiro n'ait prononcé un mot. Il était assez déconcerté par l'attitude de Rose et en même temps il se demandait quelle était la raison de cette réunion. Peut-être pourrait-il le demander à la jeune femme quand elle serait revenue... Enfin, si elle voulait bien lui répondre. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle était en colère contre lui. Ça n'aurait pas dû lui importer, pourtant, ça le dérangeait tout de même. Pour une ennemie, elle s'était montrée plutôt gentille avec lui jusqu'ici. Même un peu trop...

Il n'aurait pas dû lui rendre son baiser mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, ses lèvres étaient si douces et elle sentait si bon. Le prisonnier soupira, conscient d'être une cause perdue. Il entendit tout a coup le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait et leva les yeux, se demandant si c'était Rose qui avait oublié quelque chose avant de partir. Son corps se tendit d'apréhension en voyant entrer l'arrancar aux cheveux roses avec son sourire sadique.

\- Salut, shinigami, dit-il mielleusement en s'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Ça te dirait qu'on joue ensemble ?

En voyant la lueur meurtrière dans ses yeux, Jushiro compris qu'il était en très mauvaise posture...

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

 _Hey ! Cette histoire commence pas super bien pour mon petit Ju, après s'être fait enlevé le voilà entre les mains d'un psychopate... XP_

 _Allez je vous bizoute et à bientôt dans le chapitre 2 !_


	3. Chapter 2

__Salut à tous ! Tout d'abord, je voulais m'excuser des mon énorme retard... Entre les fêtes, les périodes où j'ai été malade, celles où mon bout de chou l'était et le travail, j'ai pas trop eu le temps de lire ces derniers temps, encore moins d'écrire. Du coup ça fait presque deux mois que je n'ai rien publié, donc désolée pour ceux qui attendaient la suite de cette fic (ou même d'une autre).__

 _ _Voilà, mon mea culpa fait, je vous laisse retrouver Jushiro, que j'avais laissé aux prises d'un vilain arrancar aux cheveux roses...__

 _ _Bonne lecture !__

 ** **Chapitre 2 : Prisonnier du labo ou La fascination de Jushiro pour les Roses****

Jushiro se tendit. Etant donné qu'il était attaché et qu'il ne pouvait pas se servir de ses pouvoirs de shinigami, il ne pourrait pas se défendre si jamais cet énergumène tentait de l'attaquer...

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, shinigami ? Cette salope de Karumen t'a coupé la langue ? fit l'arrancar aux cheveux roses en se rapprochant lentement.

Le shinigami serra les dents, il avait beau être un pacifiste, l'entendre parler ainsi de Rose le hérissait. Il doutait fort de réussir à sympathiser avec lui comme il l'avait fait avec la jeune femme mais fit tout de même un effort pour essayer de communiquer. Après tout, qui ne tentait rien...

\- Nous n'avons pas été présentés, il me semble, dit-il d'un ton prudent. Je suis Ukitake Jushiro, capitaine de la treizième division du Gotei Treize.

L'autre le toisa avec un rictus méprisant.

\- Oh, comme c'est mignon, le cobaye croit qu'il a encore une identité... railla-t-il en ricanant. Désolé de te décevoir, shinigami, mais pour moi tu n'es qu'un amas de cellules pouvant potentiellement servir pour de petites expériences amusantes. Ce n'est pas ainsi que te traite Karumen ? Elle te chouchoute, peut-être ?

"Un amas de cellules", charmant ! Comme il s'y attendait, le dialogue risquait d'être difficile.

\- Je crois l'avoir entendue dire qu'elle n'aimait pas être appelée ainsi, si elle arrive et qu'elle vous entend, cela risque de la contrarier, bluffa Jushiro.

Vu qu'elle venait de partir, elle ne risquait pas de revenir de sitôt... Au lieu d'inquiéter Szayel, sa bravade sembla plutôt le mettre en colère. Il était désormais à côté du prisonnier aux cheveux longs et, serrant les poings, il lui asséna un coup au visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de contrarier cette putain ?! s'écria-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

Un filet de sang coula le long du menton du shinigami qui encaissa le coup sans broncher. Apparemment, il avait touché un point sensible en évoquant le fait que l'arrancar craignait Rose. Ça devait le blesser dans sa fierté de mâle ou d'Espada, en tout cas ça avait été une mauvaise idée de parler de ça. Dire qu'il avait dit ça pour éviter le conflit... L'arrancar empoigna les cheveux de Jushiro pour lui faire pencher la tête vers le haut, plongeant son regard venimeux dans le sien.

\- Elle te garde pour te baiser, pas vrai ? siffla-t-il avec hargne. Un shinigami tout frêle et tout mignon comme toi, elle a pas pu résister, hein ? Mais ne t'y trompe pas, cette fille est une plante carnivore ! Elle finira par te bouffer une fois qu'elle aura fini de jouer avec toi...

Plus il parlait et plus il serrait la mâchoire du prisonnier qu'il avait agrippé pendant son monologue. Le shinigami aux cheveux longs n'osait pas l'interrompre, de peur d'attiser la haine qu'il semblait vouer à Rose, mais en même temps il savait que même s'il ne disait rien, le scientifique sadique finirait par le frapper, il en avait bien trop envie pour s'en priver.

\- Elle t'a pas raconté comment a fini le dernier mec avec qui elle a couché, je parie... Elle l'a complètement vidé de son énergie vitale, révéla Szayel, l'air dégoûté. Tu m'étonne que depuis personne ne veut plus la toucher, elle est folle à lier !

Là, c'était clairement l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Mais cette histoire d'énergie vitale sonnait vraie, même si l'arrancar aux cheveux roses ne cherchait sans doute qu'à lui faire peur et à dire du mal de Rose, Jushiro n'avait pas l'impression qu'il mentait. D'un côté, c'était plutôt effrayant, d'un autre côté, cela ne faisait que confirmer que la Privaron Espada était quelqu'un de dangereux et qu'il ne devait pas lui faire confiance si facilement.

Le shinigami essayait de rester calme et détaché, mais c'était un peu difficile quand l'autre lui broyait la mâchoire ! Il lui jeta un regard noir et la bouche de l'arrancar se tordit dans un rictus moqueur.

\- Et alors, sginigami, tu te rebelles ? s'esclaffa-t-il. Karumen a raison sur au moins une chose : je ne suis pas très précautionneux avec mes cobayes. Ils n'ont pas tendance à faire long feu avec moi... ajouta le scientifique fou en pressant de plus belle le visage de Jushiro entre ses doigts, avec une expression presque amoureuse.

Le capitaine de la treizième division retint un cri de douleur quand un craquement sec se fit entendre. Bon Dieu, ce taré lui avait cassé la mâchoire ! Il serra les poings, frustré de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Il n'était peut-être pas porté sur la violence mais après s'être pris une baffe et s'être fait péter la mâchoire, ses mains le démangeaient sérieusement ! Ah, si seulement il avait eu accès à ses pouvoirs de shinigami... Mais ce n'était pas le moment de céder à la colère, Szayel ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec lui, malheureusement.

\- Oups, gloussa l'arrancar aux cheveux roses, Karumen va se fâcher, j'ai abîmé son jouet. Hum, quelle poisse ! ajouta-t-il l'air faussement contrit. Mais si nous ne sommes plus là quand elle reviendra, elle n'en saura rien... et je ne serais pas puni.

Il semblait tout content de lui et se mit à ricaner tout seul. Le prisonnier aux longs cheveux déglutit péniblement. Avec la douleur, il avait un peu de mal à se concentrer, mais il arrivait encore à résonner logiquement. Si l'arrancar voulait l'emmener avec lui, il allait devoir le détacher, donc le shinigami retrouverai peut-être ses pouvoirs, ce qui lui donnerai une occasion de s'enfuir... À moins qu'il ne l'endorme avant de le détacher, comme Rose l'avait fait dans le Dangai.

Il y avait encore la possibilité qu'il le tue tout de suite, mais étant donné le fait que son tortionnaire semblait aimer le faire souffrir, il était peu probable qu'il passe à l'acte aussi rapidement. D'un autre côté, si son seul but était d'emmerder la Privaron Espada, le tuer serait la façon la plus simple de s'y prendre, quoique un peu radicale. Alors qu'il méditait ainsi sur son potentiel meurtre par un scientifique psychopathe, ce dernier attrapa une seringue et se mit à la remplir avec un liquide clair légèrement jaune. Apparemment, il avait opté soit pour l'endormir, soit pour le tuer avec une injection létale... Chouette.

Étant donné l'état de sa mâchoire, Jushiro ne pouvait même pas s'enquérir de la suite du programme, réduit à observer Szayel sans pouvoir protester ou tenter d'obtenir plus d'informations. Il tira sur ses liens, tentant encore une fois de les desserrer ou mieux, les arracher, mais cela eut le même effet que ses dernières tentatives, c'est-à-dire aucun. Il ne savait pas en quoi les bracelets qui le retenaient à son lit étaient faits, mais c'était quelque chose d'extrêmement solide.

Plus il y pensait et plus il était persuadé que c'étaient ces bracelets qui l'empêchait d'utiliser ses pouvoirs : un matériau inconnu de la Soul Society, la coïncidence était trop grosse. L'arrancar ayant finit de préparer son matériel, il s'approcha de sa victime avec un sourire joyeux, la seringue en l'air.

\- Ça va un peu faire mal, mais ensuite tu ne sentiras plus rien, je te le promet ! Plus rien du tout...

Le cœur du shinigami fit un bond, comme s'il cherchait à s'échapper avant la fin. Merde, il était vraiment mal là. Soudain, la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit violemment et alla percuter le mur tandis qu'une Rose visiblement hors d'elle se dirigeait vers eux, l'aura menaçante. Le "visiblement" était peut-être un peu exagéré étant donné son visage inexpressif mais Jushiro parvenait facilement à lire sa fureur dans ses yeux assombris. Sans compter qu'elle avait peut-être masqué son reiatsu avant d'arriver, mais là, il pulsait autour d'elle, comme la vapeur d'une casserole en train de bouillir !

Szayel se figea, décomposé, avant de plaquer un sourire faux sur son visage.

\- Ka... Rosario-sama, se reprit-il rapidement, le cobaye semblait un peu trop excité alors j'ai décidé de le calmer un peu le temps que tu reviennes...

Le prisonnier n'en revenait pas de son culot ! Sérieusement, même s'il n'était pas en état de parler, Rose n'était pas stupide au point de le croire. Cette dernière lui jeta à peine un regard avant de se jeter sur l'arrancar aux cheveux roses tout aussi rapidement que la première fois qu'elle l'avait frappé.

\- Szayel, il me semblait pourtant t'avoir dit que je n'aurais plus de patience envers toi, déclara-t-elle d'une voix glaciale après l'avoir envoyé à terre d'une simple gifle.

Les lunettes du scientifique fou avaient valsé, sa joue gauche était à vif et il saignait quelque part sur le crâne, sûrement suite à sa collision avec une table puis un mur, son sang coulant près de son oreille droite. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, comme s'il avait comprit que parler ne ferait qu'aggraver son cas. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que le shinigami aux long cheveux s'aperçut que son cœur avait reprit un battement régulier.

Certes, il était plutôt content de l'arrivée salvatrice – bien qu'inespérée – de Rose, mais au vu de l'aura qu'elle dégageait, il aurait du rester sur ses gardes, pourtant il n'arrivait pas à avoir peur d'elle. L'air vibrait dans la pièce sous la pression spirituelle de la jeune femme et son regard était meurtrier. Sa proie se redressa légèrement, la colère se disputant à la peur sur son visage.

\- Pourquoi n'es-tu pas à la réunion ? osa-t-il demander, ne réussissant pas à masquer sa contrariété dans sa phrase.

L'arrancar aux cheveux rouges plissa les yeux, tel un chat observant la souris qui agonise et se demandant s'il va l'achever pour la manger ou simplement jouer avec avant qu'elle ne succombe à ses blessures. Elle avança d'un pas et Szayel tressaillit quand elle s'accroupit près de lui pour se mettre son niveau.

\- J'y étais, mais j'avais mis en place un système de détection des intrus dans le labo avant de partir et tu l'as déclenché en y entrant. Comme je n'ai pas senti le reiatsu d'une de mes fraccion, j'en ai déduit que celui qui se trouvait dans le labo cachait délibérément son reiatsu pour éviter d'être repéré, ce que mes fraccion ne font jamais.

Le tortionnaire de Jushiro fronça les sourcils, visiblement énervé d'avoir été trahis par une simple alarme !

\- Je savais que tu n'aimerais pas que j'entre dans ton labo, dit-il en tentant de redresser ses lunettes tordues, même si c'était uniquement pour faire taire le shinigami c'est pour ça que...

Il fut interrompu par le poing de la Privaron Espada qui alla s'écraser contre son nez avec une telle puissance que sa tête heurta le mur derrière lui et le creusa de la forme de son crâne. Le craquement significatif qui se fit entendre et le geyser de sang qui le suivit laissèrent penser que la jeune femme avait cassé le nez de l'autre arrancar, et surement autre chose. Quand elle disait qu'elle n'était "pas mauvaise" en combat, c'était un euphémisme ! Vu la vitesse et la puissance de ses coups, Jushiro n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle valait avec un sabre dans les mains...

\- Inutile de t'embêter à essayer de trouver un mensonge plausible, je sais très bien ce que tu es venu faire ici, clarifia Rose, quelques gouttes de sang parsemant son joli minois. Tu as épuisé mes réserves de tolérance, je ne vais pas pouvoir te laisser continuer à me manquer ainsi de respect, ça serait mauvais pour mon image...

Malgré le sang qui le maculait, le prisonnier vit clairement la terreur se peindre sur le visage de Szayel.

\- Tu me comprends, ajouta l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges, toujours aussi froidement.

Le capitaine de la treizième division observait les deux arrancars, ne pouvant ni bouger, ni parler. De toute façon qu'aurait-il pu dire ? Il ne comptait pas défendre Szayel ni encourager Rose à le tuer. Malgré tout, il était mal à l'aise devant le comportement de la jeune femme. La voir aussi... détachée alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à tuer un de ses semblables... Ça rappelait lui que les arrancars étaient toujours des hollows, malgré leur forme humaine. La Rose du Dangai, le Docteur Rose et maintenant la Rose prédatrice. Le shinigami n'était pas sûr d'apprécier cette nouvelle facette de la personnalité de la Privaron Espada.

Dire qu'il la trouvait attirante, sympathique et drôle quelques heures plus tôt ! Là, au moins, il n'aurait pas de mal à ne pas succomber à son charme... Il ne détourna pas le regard quand il la vit avancer son visage vers sa victime, sachant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle allait vider l'arrancar aux cheveux roses de son énergie vitale. Szayel se mit à hurler, implorant la pitié de la jeune femme. Jushiro savait qu'il n'aurait pas dû, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fasciné par son étrange pouvoir, il voulait regarder, il voulait comprendre comment ça fonctionnait...

Rose ouvrit la bouche et un mince filament de particules brillantes relia les deux arrancar. Le hurlement du scientifique fou mourut dans sa gorge et ses yeux exorbités se voilèrent, comme s'il ne percevait plus rien de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui. Il s'affaissa comme une poupée de chiffon contre le mur et Rose commença à s'avancer pour se rapprocher de sa proie, mais une voix la pétrifia en plein mouvement et le filament disparut aussitôt.

\- Karumen.

Le mot avait sonné comme un ordre, désapprobateur, pourtant le ton semblait presque indifférent. Le prisonnier aux longs cheveux connaissait bien cette voix : Aizen ! L'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division le salua d'un signe de tête avec un sourire amusé, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui se retrouvaient lors de circonstances cocasses. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur les arrancars et Jushiro en fit de même, notant que Rose n'avait toujours pas bougé de sa position accroupie tandis que Szayel s'était évanouit.

\- Maître, dit-elle en se relevant lentement, la tête baissée vers le sol, dans une attitude de soumission.

Son ton froid avait disparu, laissant place à une intonation chaude, presque sensuelle. Le shinigami aux cheveux blancs faillit en frisonner mais il contint heureusement sa réaction. Il était hors de question qu'Aizen remarque le trouble que la jolie rousse provoquait chez son ancien collègue !

\- Pourquoi as-tu quitté la réunion ? demanda le traître à sa subordonnée.

\- Maître, Szayel a pénétré dans mon laboratoire alors que je le lui avait expressément interdit. Je le soupçonne d'avoir voulu tuer mon cobaye pour se venger des affronts imaginaires qu'il croit que je lui ai infligé.

Quand la jeune femme prononça le mot "cobaye" pour parler de lui, le cœur du prisonnier se serra. Ça ne l'avait pas dérangé que Szayel l'appelle ainsi, il s'en fichait royalement. Mais malgré toutes les barrières qu'il tentait de dresser entre sa geôlière et lui, ça le blessait qu'elle le considère de cette façon. Et puis, si elle était un vrai médecin, elle serait venue le soigner, bon sang ! Lui qui croyait que l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges craignait Aizen, il avait plutôt l'impression qu'elle lui faisait en fait les yeux doux...

\- Je vois, répondit le shinigami brun en passant machinalement une main dans ses cheveux pour les recoiffer en arrière. Il serait fâcheux que notre cobaye disparaisse à cause de la jalousie de Szayel à ton égard.

Il s'approcha de Rose et cette dernière releva la tête quand il s'arrêta près d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux en observant Jushiro du coin de l'œil.

\- Tu es certainement ma préférée, mais cet idiot n'a jamais compris que c'était le talent qui vous différenciait. Tu as bien fait d'intervenir, mais je ne peux pas te laisser le tuer, j'ai encore besoin de lui.

Aizen attrapa le menton de la jeune femme pour qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il sera puni comme il se doit et je vais m'assurer qu'il ne recommencera plus, dit-il.

Rose hocha légèrement la tête, l'air absorbée dans ses pensées, comme si le sort de Szayel ne l'intéressait plus. Le traître se mit à lui caresser les lèvres du bout du pouce avant de la relâcher subitement, prenant un air contrit.

\- Cependant, tu as quitté la réunion sans ma permission, Karumen. Tu comprendras que je doive te punir également, même si tu avais une bonne raison de le faire...

La Privaron Espada baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :

\- Oui maître.

Son supérieur sourit, comme un professeur fier de son élève. Il fit un signe de la main et un hollow qui se tenait devant la porte du laboratoire se précipita pour débarrasser les lieux de l'arrancar aux cheveux roses.

\- Bien, déclara-t-il, satisfait. Dans ce cas, je t'attendrais ce soir dans mes appartements, une fois que j'en aurais terminé avec toutes ces réunions et ces conseils de guerre.

\- Bien maître, répondit la jeune femme en s'inclinant alors qu'il partait.

Le shinigami aux longs cheveux était estomaqué : voir Rose agir de façon aussi... servile avec le pire ennemi de la Soul Society le révoltait ! Où était passée la femme fière, autoritaire et implacable qui l'avait sauvé de Szayel ? Il n'arrivait plus à suivre avec tous ces changements d'attitude. Qui était la vraie Rose ? Alors qu'il l'observait, la porte se referma sur le maître des arrancars et ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

La Privaron Espada ferma les yeux et expira longuement, comme pour retrouver son calme. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle redressa les épaules et se dirigea vers lui, le visage grave. Elle s'arrêta près de son lit et s'assit sur le tabouret d'à côté pour pouvoir l'examiner. Elle avait beau avoir du sang sur le visage, les sourcils froncés et l'expression sévère, il se sentit plus détendu tout de même.

Son aura avait changé du tout au tout, avec Szayel elle avait été menaçante, avec Aizen elle avait masqué son reiatsu mais l'ambiance était restée électrique. Là, elle semblait calme, presque détachée. Jushiro ressentait des émotions contradictoires : il lui était reconnaissant de l'avoir sauvé mais il n'avait pas aimé la façon dont elle agissait avec le shinigami brun, encore moins qu'elle le traite de "cobaye"... Sauf qu'il avait besoin qu'elle le soigne pour pouvoir lui parler, alors il se laissa faire.

Elle se lava les main et essuya son visage avant de l'examiner. Les gestes de la jeune femme étaient doux et ses doigts étaient glacés, ce qui apaisa quelque peu la douleur de son patient. Elle le manipula peu, pour éviter de lui faire plus mal que nécessaire, puis elle se redressa en arrière pour lui adresser la parole.

\- Mâchoire fracturée des deux côtés et lèvre fendue, diagnostiqua-t-elle d'un air soucieux. Même si ton reiatsu participe à ta guérison, ça prendra plusieurs jours pour que tu puisse parler correctement si je n'interviens pas...

Comprenant qu'elle voulait le guérir en utilisant son énergie vitale, comme elle l'avait fait lorsqu'il avait eu sa crise, le prisonnier se sentit gagné par une certaine fébrilité. D'un côté, son âme de scientifique voulait à nouveau expérimenter cet échange d'énergie pour pouvoir tenter de mieux analyser le phénomène, mais de l'autre, ce n'était que son attirance brûlante pour l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges qui exprimait son impatience de la sentir aussi proche.

Elle l'observait l'air réservée, comme si elle craignait qu'il refuse qu'elle le soigne. En même temps, elle avait presque tué quelqu'un quelques instants plus tôt à l'aide de son pouvoir, il aurait été compréhensible qu'il hésite. Sauf que bizarrement, il n'y avait pas songé un seul instant... Il inclina doucement la tête, essayant de ne pas grimacer sous l'effort, cela ne ferait qu'amplifier la douleur. Les traits de Rose se détendirent légèrement.

\- Dans ce cas, ne perdons pas de temps, souffla-t-elle.

Elle se pencha en avant, une main posée sur l'épaule du shinigami et l'autre lui entrouvrant délicatement les lèvres. La dernière fois, elle avait fermé les yeux mais elle ne le fit pas cette fois-ci, si bien qu'il put contempler à loisir les volutes grises de ses iris. Il en oublia complètement d'analyser le phénomène des particules et ne prit même pas garde au fait que sa douleur décroissait rapidement.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle eut terminé et qu'elle s'écarta de lui qu'il prit conscience qu'il était déjà guéri. Il pouvait enfin lui dire le fond de sa pensée ! Sauf que pour l'instant, il avait le cerveau embrumé par le désir, encore troublé par le parfum de la jeune femme. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, gêné.

\- Merci, lâcha-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

L'arrancar s'autorisa un petit sourire et la lueur espiègle désormais familière au shinigami réapparut dans ses yeux.

\- Pour t'avoir sauvé ou t'avoir soigné ?

\- Les deux, répondit-il, sincère.

Elle fit la moue en secouant ses boucles rouges.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est plutôt à moi de m'excuser. J'aurais dû me douter que Szayel ne te laisserait pas tranquille. Il s'aplatit toujours quand il le faut, mais il adore jouer des coups en douce ! Heureusement que j'avais activé mon alarme...

\- Oui, ça aurait été dommage que ton "cobaye" se fasse tuer en ton absence, ironisa le prisonnier, essayant de ne tout de même pas avoir l'air trop ingrat en gardant une intonation neutre.

A son grand étonnement, Rose parut plus amusée que contrariée.

\- Oui mon chou, ça aurait été bien dommage, souligna-t-elle en s'approchant à nouveau de lui, laissant ses mains courir sur la poitrine du shinigami. Tu es un cobaye très intéressant et... distrayant. J'aurais été très en colère s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose de fâcheux.

Même si elle avait dit ça d'une façon qui portait à croire qu'elle ne l'avait sauvé que par intérêt, Jushiro ne put s'empêcher de se sentir satisfait d'imaginer que son sort lui importait. Il était décidément plus atteint qu'il ne le pensait...

\- Mais à cause de moi tu vas être punie. Que va te faire Aizen ? demanda-t-il un peu parce qu'il était soucieux, un peu pour oublier les doigts de la Privaron Espada qui dessinaient des arabesques sur ses pectoraux.

Les mains de la jeune femme s'immobilisèrent et elle se crispa à nouveau quelques secondes, comme chaque fois qu'on évoquait le traître lorsqu'il n'était pas là. Son comportement était étrange : elle agissait avec une servilité absolue avec son supérieur mais en privé, elle semblait lui vouer une profonde aversion. Est-ce qu'elle le craignait au point de feindre l'obéissance ?

\- Ne t'en fais pas, le maître ne me tuera pas, il a besoin de moi. Et je t'ai déjà dit de t'inquiéter plutôt pour toi, chaton, murmura-t-elle une fois remise.

Elle avait enfouit la tête dans son cou et s'amusait à frotter le bout de son nez contre le lobe de l'oreille du shinigami. Ce contact froid le fit frissonner et il perdit un instant le fil de ses pensées. Bon Dieu, elle était vraiment douée pour esquiver les questions... et pas que pour ça d'ailleurs, songea-t-il en se souvenant du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné. Mauvaise idée. Il sentit une bouffée de chaleur l'envahir et essaya de relancer la conversation.

\- Il y avait quoi dans cette seringue ?

Elle recula, grimaçant en signe de dégoût.

\- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir !

\- Donc, il cherchait à me tuer ? insista le capitaine de la treizième.

L'arrancar aux cheveux rouges secoua la tête en soupirant, vaincue par sa curiosité.

\- Pas exactement, disons que la jalousie de Szayel ne se limite pas uniquement à mes capacités intellectuelles, apparemment tu lui plais...

Il y eut un blanc avant que le prisonnier ne percute.

\- Hein ?

C'était le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit.

\- Cet enfoiré n'a jamais caché ses goûts sexuels douteux, et je ne dis pas ça parce qu'il aime les hommes ! grogna la jeune femme. Le contenu de cette seringue aurait endormi toutes tes terminaisons nerveuse, mais tu aurais encore été conscient. C'est un produit qu'on utilise normalement pour opérer des patients sans qu'ils ne ressentent la douleur mais Szayel aime s'en servir pour... disséquer ses amants... pendant l'acte.

Elle avait quelque peu buté sur les derniers mots et Jushiro eut soudain la nausée. C'était... Quelle horreur ! Et dire qu'il était passé à deux doigts de...

\- Tu avais raison, j'aurais préféré ne pas le savoir... marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux, le teint plus pâle que d'ordinaire.

\- Chaton, ne me dis pas que tu vas t'évanouir ! railla sa geôlière. C'est toi qui as insisté !

Et Dieu qu'il le regrettait. Il rouvrit les yeux et la mine inquiète de Rose le fit sourire. Elle avait beau prendre un ton moqueur, ses yeux ne pouvaient pas le tromper. Il eut envie de la toucher et cela lui rappela qu'il était attaché... Encore ces fichus bracelets !

\- En quoi sont faites ces attaches ? demanda-t-il, pas vraiment conscient de passer du coq à l'âne.

Suivant son regard, la Privaron Espada fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ?

\- Parce que je ne connais pas ce matériau mais je suis sûr que c'est ça qui inhibe mes pouvoirs, répondit le shinigami en observant attentivement sa réaction.

Encore une fois, elle le surprit en éclatant de rire.

\- J'avais oublié que tu étais un petit futé, j'aurais du me douter que tu finirais par deviner ! s'exclama-t-elle ensuite. Tu as raison. D'ailleurs...

Il fut abasourdit quand il sentit les bracelets s'ouvrir après qu'elle eut appuyé sur un bouton près du lit. Il se massa machinalement les poignets, la regardant d'un air stupéfait tandis qu'elle souriait avec malice.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu as sans doute compris que je suis assez puissante pour éviter te frotter à moi – enfin au sens de combattre, je veux dire, je suis ouverte à toute autre proposition – et étant donné que Las Noches grouille d'arrancars, sans compter les Espadas, j'estime que le risque que tu prennes la fuite est plutôt minime. De plus, je n'ai pas envie que l'incident d'aujourd'hui se reproduise, si Szayel retente quelque chose, au moins tu ne seras pas impuissant. Mais pour plus de sûreté, tu vas tout de même me promettre de ne pas t'enfuir, ajouta l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges.

Elle avait l'air plutôt sûre d'elle pour l'avoir libéré avant même de lui avoir arraché cette promesse ! Mais en même temps, elle avait raison... Seul, il ne pourrait jamais s'échapper de cette forteresse.

\- Très bien, je promets de ne pas m'échapper d'ici par mes propres moyens, dit-il.

Rose leva un sourcil, amusée.

\- Tu veux dire que si tu reçois de l'aide extérieure, tu en profiteras quand même ? Je suppose que c'est de bonne guerre... Marché conclu alors.

Elle lui tendit une main qu'il prit sans réfléchir et elle l'attira à elle, le soulevant du lit sur lequel il était encore assis, puis posa brièvement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de relever la tête, le regard assombri.

\- C'est plus sympa de sceller les promesses ainsi, tu ne trouves pas ? susurra-t-elle à quelques centimètres de sa bouche.

Son désormais "invité malgré lui" ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Quand il était attaché, il pouvait prétexter de se laisser faire parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais désormais, il pouvait repousser les avances de la jeune femme. Ce qui était ennuyeux car il n'en avait pas la moindre envie ! Bien au contraire, maintenant qu'il était libre de ses mouvements, il pouvait enfin assouvir ses propres pulsions. Mais allait-il pour autant y céder ?

Indécis, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et, remarquant son trouble, l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges eut un sourire narquois avant de reculer de quelques pas.

\- T'en fais pas mon chou, je vais pas te manger tout de suite, j'ai du travail qui m'attend, lança-t-elle en chaussant ses lunettes.

La regardant s'éloigner vers son plan de travail, le shinigami poussa un léger soupir, à la fois soulagé et déçu. Heureusement que sa maladie n'était pas cardiaque, avec cette femme il serait déjà mort plusieurs fois tellement elle jouait avec ses émotions ! Se sentant un peu perdu maintenant qu'il pouvait se déplacer, il alla se poster derrière la chaise de la Privaron Espada pour observer ce qu'elle faisait.

Concentrée, la jeune femme continua à cliquer sur des schémas qui apparaissaient et disparaissent à l'écran selon ses manipulations.

\- Tu travailles sur ma maladie ? l'interrogea Jushiro, se retenant pour ne pas se pencher et respirer le parfum de ses cheveux.

\- Oui, je suis en train d'analyser ton ADN et de le comparer à celui de patients ayant été soigné pour cette maladie dans des centres hospitaliers humains.

Le capitaine de la treizième se montra très surpris.

\- Tu utilises la technologie des humains pour tes recherches ?

\- Bien sûr, répondit-elle avec une légère suffisance. Vous les shinigamis, vous comptez bien trop sur vos pouvoirs et vous avez un peu tendance à sous-estimer les humains ! Ils sont assez fascinants quand on prend la peine de les regarder autrement que comme de la nourriture. Au niveau scientifique, ils sont capable de traits de génie tout comme des pires aberrations... Ca nous fait au moins un truc en commun.

Il était vrai qu'en matière de soin, les shinigamis n'utilisaient que le kaido, une forme particulière de kido. Ils n'avaient jamais pensé à imiter les humains en essayant de chercher l'origine de la maladie pour la soigner si elle était génétique, se contentant d'en limiter les effets à l'aide de leur pouvoir. C'était une idée intéressante et cela le motiva à essayer de comprendre ce que Rose faisait pour tenter de lui apporter son aide. Après tout, il s'agissait de sa santé !

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'il était assis sur une chaise près de l'arrancar, occupé à analyser des documents sur les patients humains, il la vit s'étirer et bailler.

\- Bon, on va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui, déclara-t-elle avant de se lever.

\- Déjà ? répondit l'homme aux longs cheveux en fronçant les sourcils.

Quand il était plongé dans une étude scientifique, il avait du mal à décrocher avant d'avoir fini, d'autant plus que cette fois ça la concernait. La jeune femme gloussa.

\- On ne va pas résoudre ton problème en quelques heures, chaton. Ça va nous prendre des jours, voire des semaines si les marqueurs ADN de la maladie sont multiples. Il faut les identifier, les localiser, vérifier s'ils sont toujours à la même place chez chaque patient, sur chaque séquence ADN... Et ensuite, on devra les remplacer. Ça prend du temps de faire tout ça !

Elle regarda l'heure et parut préoccupée.

\- Il faut que j'y aille de toute façon. Je vais demander à ce qu'on t'apporte à boire et à manger, tu peux également utiliser la salle de bain si tu veux te laver, elle est au fond de la pièce, porte de gauche. A droite, c'est ma chambre, tu peux te reposer sur mon lit mais je ne garantis pas ta sécurité si je t'y trouve en revenant...

Elle eut un sourire malicieux en prononçant sa dernière phrase, mais Jushiro n'était pas dupe, il se souvenait des paroles d'Aizen. "Je t'attendrais ce soir dans mes appartements". Qu'allait-il faire à Rose pour la punir d'avoir quitté la réunion sans son accord ? Il aurait aimé lui poser directement la question, mais elle aurait encore changé de sujet ou détourné son attention pour éviter d'avoir à lui répondre...

De toute façon, il n'aurait pas dû s'inquiéter, d'abord, c'était une ennemie donc son sort ne devait pas lui importer. Ensuite, elle lui avait dit qu'Aizen ne la tuerait pas et elle était capable de se guérir en renouvelant son énergie vitale, donc elle guérirait s'il la blessait. Mais rien qu'à cette pensée, le capitaine de la treizième avait envie de l'accompagner pour la protéger... Ce qui était ridicule, puisqu'il était moins puissant qu'elle !

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'avait pas fait attention au fait qu'elle s'était approchée de lui et fut surprit de la voir se pencher au-dessus de sa chaise. Il leva la tête au moment où elle posait une main sur son épaule, prenant son visage en coupe de l'autre.

\- Fais pas cette tête, minauda-t-elle, je sais que je vais te manquer mais on se rattrapera après...

Elle lui caressa doucement la joue et il rougit. Une lueur prédatrice s'alluma dans le regard de l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges avant qu'elle ne l'embrasse à nouveau. Sauf que cette fois, ça n'était pas un chaste baiser pour sceller un pacte, ça ressemblait plutôt à leur premier baiser : torride et intense ! Mais elle y mit rapidement fin, l'observant d'un air affamé.

\- A plus tard, chaton, souffla-t-elle, une pointe de regret dans la voix. Soit sage.

Le shinigami aux long cheveux la regarda s'éloigner vers la porte du laboratoire, reprenant son souffle, totalement incapable de prononcer une parole cohérente. Il était sûr qu'elle savait très bien l'effet qu'elle lui faisait et qu'elle avait fait exprès de l'embrasser pour qu'il ne lui pose pas de question à propos d'Aizen ! Quand la porte se fut refermée sur elle, il soupira, essayant de chasser le désir qui le possédait.

D'ordinaire, il se considérait plutôt comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, mais Rose le rendait totalement idiot... Il aurait du essayer d'échafauder des plans pour sortir d'ici quand ses collègues viendraient le chercher – car ils viendraient, il n'en doutait pas – et au lieu de ça, il passait son temps à flirter avec une arrancar ! Elle était belle et intelligente, certes, mais ça ne l'excusait pas.

Soupirant de plus belle, il décida de continuer à travailler encore un peu. Au moins, faire des recherches sur sa maladie était quelque chose de productif et ça ne le faisait pas culpabiliser. Sans compter que ça lui ferait oublier sa jolie tentatrice ! Il resta donc assis là pendant plus d'une heure, jusqu'à ce qu'une arrancar apporte un plateau de nourriture plutôt appétissant et qu'il se rende compte qu'il mourrait de faim.

\- Bonsoir, je me nomme Lizarra. Rosario-sama m'a demandé de me tenir à votre disposition si jamais vous aviez besoin de quoi que ce soit, fit la jeune fille en s'inclinant devant lui.

La moitié d'un masque de hollow couvrait totalement sa tête, si bien qu'on ne voyait qu'un seul de ses yeux, d'un bleu azur. Une couette blond vénitien, presque blanche, dépassait de la moitié de chapeau haut de forme blanc posée sur sa tête, juxtaposée à son masque et elle portait une tunique semblable à celle de Rose, un peu plus longue cependant. La partie visible de son visage paraissait jeune, aussi jeune que la petite Orihime.

\- J'aimerais savoir comment se porte Inoue Orihime, la jeune humaine qui a été amenée ici par Ulquiora, hasarda-t-il.

Peut-être que l'arrancar n'avait pas reçu l'ordre de ne pas répondre à ses questions... Autant essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez, elle serait certainement plus causante que sa maîtresse !

\- Je suis désolée, je passe mon temps dans les quartiers de Rosario-sama, je n'ai pas accès à ce genre d'information. Mais je peux peut-être me renseigner pour vous faire plaisir.

\- Ça serait gentil de votre part, merci, répondit le capitaine de la treizième, un peu déçu tout de même.

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, l'air visiblement amusée par sa politesse. Elle déposa son plateau sur une table et reparti aussitôt, s'inclinant de nouveau avant de franchir la porte. Drôle de fille. Il attaqua son repas avec entrain et le dévora en quelques minutes, faisant passer le tout d'une grande goulée d'eau. Enfin, il croyait que c'était de l'eau, mais il se rendit compte en avalant la première gorgé qu'il s'était trompé !

Il se mit à tousser, la gorge brûlée par l'alcool incolore et inodore que contenait en réalité le verre. Bon Dieu, il ne savait pas ce que c'était, mais c'était fort ! Quelle idée de lui servir ça pour accompagner son repas ! Entendant un ricanement, il vit que Lizarra l'observait à travers la porte entrebâillée et il piqua un fard, embarrassé qu'elle l'aie vu réagir ainsi après avoir bu.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-il tout de même d'un air circonspect.

\- De l'alcool de Fidicia. C'est une espèce de cactus qui pousse dans le désert du Hueco Mundo, on recueille liquide qu'il contient et on le fait macérer pendant plusieurs lunes avec du sucre. Rosario-sama aime beaucoup cela.

Jushiro plissa le nez en éloignant son verre.

\- Est-ce que je pourrais avoir de l'eau, plutôt ?

\- Bien sûr.

La jeune arrancar referma la porte en gloussant et il finit de manger en reniflant les aliments avant de les porter à la bouche – on n'est jamais trop prudents. Elle revint brièvement lui amener un verre d'eau et le laissa tranquille pour de bon. Son repas terminé, il alla prendre une douche rapide dans la salle de bain indiquée par son hôtesse. Il s'était imaginé une salle de bain classique, mais en réalité il s'agissait plus de bains tout court, comme des bains publics. Sauf que c'était un peu plus petit tout de même.

C'était plutôt luxueux, la jeune femme devait vraiment aimer passer du temps dans l'eau pour avoir un tel endroit à sa disposition. L'imaginer nue dans l'eau le perturba beaucoup et il essaya de se laver rapidement pour partir de là au plus vite. En sortant des bains, il jeta un œil vers la porte fermée à droite mais n'y pénétra pas. Il était curieux de voir la chambre de Rose, mais il savait que ça ne ferait que lui donner encore plus d'idées mal placées de voir son lit...

Résigné, il alla s'allonger sur le lit auquel il avait été attaché un peu plus tôt. L'eau chaude l'avait un peu trop détendu et il avait envie de fermer les yeux, mais il préférait attendre le retour de la Privaron Espada, encore inquiet à son sujet. Au bout de ce qui lui sembla une éternité, il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se redressa, le cerveau à moitié endormi. Mais il se réveilla immédiatement en apercevant l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges.

\- Rose... murmura-t-il, le cœur serré.

Cette dernière s'était adossée à la porte, tremblant de tous ses membres, les poings serrés. D'ordinaire, elle affichait toujours un sourire ou un visage indifférent pour masquer ses émotions, mais là, son visage était comme hanté, ses yeux pleins de terreur et de haine. Elle se mordait la lèvre jusqu'au sang, retenant ses larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Le shinigami voulut se lever pour s'approcher d'elle mais quand elle entendit son murmure, elle se tourna vers lui et essuya ses yeux humides d'un geste rageur, prenant une expression glaciale.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille, grogna-t-elle en passant devant lui, les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire serrée.

Il lui attrapa le bras pour la retenir.

\- Aizen, que t'a-t-il...

\- La ferme ! hurla-t-elle en se dégageant d'un geste sec.

Le laissant ahuri, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à pas précipités et claqua la porte derrière elle.

 ** **Fin du chapitre 2****

 _ _Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même si ça se termine mal (oui, encore, désolée ;P). Bon au moins Szayel s'est fait casser la gueule, merci Rose ! ^^__

 _ _Jushiro a du mal à lutter contre son attirance pour Rose, pensez-vous qu'il peut lui faire confiance ? Lizarra ne faisait pas partie de l'histoire à la base, elle a pop comme ça, d'un coup ! XD Mais je sais pas si on va la revoir souvent du coup.__

 _ _Lizarra : - Je suis ici pour servir Rosario-sama.__

 _ _L'Auteur : Oui, oui, tout à fait. Quand je vous dit que je suis esclave de mes persos...__

 _ _Allez, je vous dis à très bientôt dans le chapitre 3 ! Je vous bizoute mes p'tis choux !__


	4. Chapter 3

_Hey ! Contente de vous retrouver pour ce troisième chapitre ! :D_

 _Bon, je vous jure que cette fois-ci, Jushiro va pas s'en prendre plein la poire_ , _entre son enlèvement, sa séquestration et son cassage de gueule par un psychopathe, ça commençait à faire beaucoup... Le pauvre !_

 _Bref, on va essayer de faire un chapitre un peu plus joyeux du coup ! ;D Allez, bonne lecture._

 **Chapitre 3 : Expériences troublantes ou Quand finalement Jushiro décide de se jeter dans les ronces**

Jushiro n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les yeux pleins de larmes de Rose hantaient son esprit dès qu'il fermait les siens et quand il les ouvrait, son regard ne cessait de dériver vers la porte de sa chambre. Il se sentait frustré, impuissant, comme lorsque Szayel l'avait frappé alors qu'il était attaché, mais cette fois c'était pire car c'était la Privaron Espada qui souffrait. Et étrangement, cette souffrance trouvait un écho en lui : il avait l'estomac noué et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il était sûr qu'elle ne dormait pas et mourait d'envie de la rejoindre, même si elle l'enverrait probablement paître. Il préférait la voir en colère que triste : même si elle dirigeait cette colère vers lui, il croyait fermement qu'elle ne lui ferait pas de mal.

Au bout d'une heure à tergiverser, le shinigami aux longs cheveux se décida. Se levant de son lit, il alla boire un verre d'eau puis marcha jusqu'à la chambre de la jeune femme en silence. Arrivé près de la porte, il écouta et entendit le bruit d'une respiration régulière. Cela le rassura de savoir qu'elle avait tout de même pu s'endormir mais il regretta de ne pas avoir pu parler avec elle. Il aurait aimé l'aider d'une façon quelconque... Et surtout pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Il avait envie de frapper Aizen ! Soupirant, il secoua la tête, désespéré par son comportement. Rose l'avait rejeté et il se conduisait comme un soupirant éconduit, il était ridicule.

Il s'apprêtait à retourner dans son lit quand un gémissement plaintif se fit entendre à travers le mur. Il se figea pour mieux écouter et le même son étouffé se répéta. Toquant doucement à la porte, il l'ouvrit avec précaution quand il vit qu'il n'obtenait aucune réponse.

\- Rose ? souffla-t-il en entrant dans la pièce.

Celle-ci était sombre mais avec les lumières du labo qui filtraient à travers les charnières de la porte et de l'entrebâillement, il avait arrivait tout de même à distinguer où se trouvaient les meubles. Il s'approcha du lit et vit que la jeune femme s'agitait entre ses draps.

\- Rose, tu es réveillée ? murmura-t-il en s'asseyant sur le rebord du lit.

Elle semblait faire un cauchemar, gémissant et marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles en se tournant et se retournant. Jushiro leva une main hésitante, partagé à l'idée de la réveiller. Vu comme elle l'avait envoyé balader, elle ne risquait pas d'apprécier, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus la laisser ainsi, ce serait indigne de lui. Posant sa main sur la tête de l'arrancar, il se mit à lui caresser les cheveux en fredonnant une berceuse qu'il réservait d'ordinaire à ses jeunes frères et sœurs. Petit à petit, elle s'apaisa et elle cessa de gémir, retrouvant une respiration régulière. Lui-même était beaucoup plus détendu, n'ayant plus cette boule dans l'estomac.

Il finit par immobiliser sa main avant de la retirer avec précaution pour éviter de réveiller la jeune femme. Il resta encore quelques minutes à l'observer d'un air soucieux avant de se résoudre à partir : la fatigue le rattrapait maintenant qu'il était un peu moins tendu. Au moment où il se levait du lit, une main agrippa son poignet alors qu'il allait faire un pas en avant, le stoppant dans son élan.

\- Attend.

La voix de Rose était bien audible, lui laissant penser qu'elle était réveillée depuis un moment déjà. Il rougit en pensant au fait qu'elle l'avait entendu lui chanter la berceuse... Elle allait certainement se moquer de lui !

\- Reste, s'il te plaît, chuchota la belle arrancar d'un ton fragile qui serra le cœur du shinigami.

Il se rassit donc auprès d'elle, le cœur battant un peu trop vite. Il avait envie de la questionner sur son comportement plus tôt, mais il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal en ravivant son chagrin ou sa colère, quels que furent les sentiments qui avaient été la cause de ses larmes - et sûrement aussi de ses cauchemars.

\- Tu chantes plutôt bien, ta voix est parfaite pour apaiser les esprits tourmentés, dit-elle d'un ton un peu plus ferme. Je suis étonnée qu'un shinigami connaisse des berceuses aussi douces. Tu as des enfants ?

\- Non, répondit-il un brin amusé par cette question. En fait, c'est une berceuse que je chante souvent à mes frères et sœurs.

\- Je vois...

La tristesse dans sa voix lui fit serrer les poings. Elle lui parlait de tout et de rien pour éviter le sujet d'Aizen, il en était certain !

\- Rose...

\- Jushiro, je n'ai pas envie de parler ce soir, l'interrompit-elle rapidement, ayant sans doute deviné son intention.

Elle ne l'avait pas appelé par un de ses petits surnoms qu'elle lui donnait habituellement quand tout allait bien, mais elle ne lui avait pas non plus crié dessus comme un peu plus tôt. Et puis, elle lui avait demandé de rester, donc elle ne devait pas lui en vouloir de l'avoir réveillée.

\- Très bien, dit-il en poussant un léger soupir, les sourcils froncés.

Il voulait savoir, mais elle finirait bien par lui en parler quand elle serait prête. Et puis, pour l'heure, ils devaient se reposer. Mais si elle ne lui avait pas demandé de rester pour lui parler, pourquoi... ? La jeune femme stoppa ses réflexions en tirant sur son poignet qu'elle tenait toujours pour l'attirer à elle. Il se laissa faire timidement et finit par s'allonger à ses côtés avec des mouvements un peu gauches tandis qu'elle enfouissait son visage dans son cou, un bras passé sous sa nuque et l'autre posé sur sa taille. Rouge comme une tomate, il fut encore plus gêné quand son trouble se manifesta au niveau de son pantalon. La Privaron Espada gloussa.

\- Désolée, chaton, je sais que je t'avais plus ou moins promis qu'on jouerait ensemble ce soir, mais je ne suis plus vraiment d'humeur, s'excusa-t-elle avec une pointe de regret dans la voix.

\- Je... euh, non... ce n'est pas... je veux dire... bafouilla le shinigami aux longs cheveux, n'arrivant plus à s'exprimer de façon intelligible.

Cela la fit rire et il se rendit compte à quel point il l'attendait, à quel point ce son lui avait manqué ! Il aimait la faire rire, même quand elle se moquait de lui...

\- Tu es vraiment trop gentil, c'est à se demander comment tu as fait pour devenir capitaine sans te faire dévorer ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Szayel mais ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour la questionner là-dessus.

\- Je n'ai pas pour habitude d'être aussi amical avec les autres hollows... se justifia-t-il.

\- Hum... Tu veux dire que tu as succombé à mon charme ? le taquina-t-elle en déposant de légers baisers dans son cou.

Jushiro frissonna et laissa ses mains se resserrer dans le dos de la jeune femme, ayant besoin de la sentir fermement contre lui. Il la désirait, certes, mais ce n'était pas que cela...

\- Je suppose qu'on peux dire cela comme ça, murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux, déconcerté par les émotions intenses que la belle arrancar soulevait en lui.

Elle ne répondit pas mais il la sentit esquisser un sourire et ce simple fait lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle se lova un peu plus contre lui, passant une jambe au-dessus des siennes, comme pour l'empêcher de partir pendant la nuit. Il était décidément son prisonnier de bien des façons... Étonnamment, le sommeil le gagna rapidement et il s'endormit dans les bras de sa belle geôlière.

Le lendemain, il ne fut pas vraiment étonné de se réveiller seul. En revanche, il se sentait vraiment bien reposé, il avait dû dormir longtemps... Étendant ses bras et ses jambes dans le lit pour s'étirer, il sentit l'odeur de Rose sur l'oreiller à côté de lui et le serra contre lui pour s'emplir les poumons de son délicieux parfum ! Un toussotement amusé le fit lâcher brusquement prise et il sursauta comme s'il avait été surpris en train de faire quelque chose de répréhensible.

\- Salut chaton, bien dormi ? fit Rose depuis le pas de la porte, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

\- Oui, merci, répondit-il en se levant avec précipitation. Je suis désolé, comme j'ai une constitution assez faible, j'ai tendance à dormir beaucoup.

\- Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas grave. Tu es très mignon quand tu dors... railla-t-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil. A part ça, tu veux quelque chose pour le petit déjeuner ?

Il comptait lui répondre qu'il voulait un thé mais il se surprit - et surprit également la Privaron Espada - en venant lui voler un baiser. Il voulait l'embrasser depuis la veille, depuis qu'elle lui avait ôté ces maudits bracelets... Ce fut un baiser bref et plutôt chaste comparé aux fois où elle l'avait embrassé, mais bien plus significatif pour lui. La jeune femme cacha rapidement sa stupéfaction derrière le sourire amusé qu'elle arborait souvent, mais il voyait dans son regard qu'elle était troublée par son comportement.

\- Je veux bien un thé, demanda-t-il en rougissant après coup, un peu fébrile d'avoir osé ce geste.

\- Un thé ? répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil. Très bien.

Retournant dans le laboratoire de sa démarche gracieuse, elle le laissa se doucher et s'habiller tranquillement. Il profita de ce moment seul pour se calmer faire le point. Pourquoi avait-il éprouvé le besoin d'embrasser l'arrancar ? Depuis qu'il l'avait vu rentrer en pleurs dans le labo la veille, il avait oublié toute prudence, laissé tomber toutes ses barrières. Il était inutile qu'il se voile la face : Rose l'avait bien comprit, depuis le tout début, il était tombé sous le charme de ces grands yeux gris qui l'avaient dévisagés dans le Dangai...

Et plus il apprenait à la connaître, plus il se noyait dans ces yeux. Elle était si belle, si pétillante, si forte et fragile à la fois... C'était évident qu'il ne pouvait que l'aimer. Et tant pis si c'était un hollow, tant pis si elle était une ennemie. Il ne pouvait pas lutter contre les sentiments qu'elle lui inspirait. Maintenant, il lui restait tout de même une tache difficile : briser la carapace de la jeune femme pour découvrir qui elle était réellement et savoir si ses sentiments étaient réciproques !

C'est avec cette résolution qu'il sortit de la salle de bain en s'essuyant les cheveux, ne portant que son pantalon car ses autres vêtements se trouvaient près de son propre lit, dans le labo. Quand il passa près de la Privaron Espada, sa serviette sur les épaules, il la vit froncer les sourcils en serrant la mâchoire et détourner le regard rapidement de son torse où s'attardaient encore quelques gouttelettes d'eau.

\- Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il, intrigué par son expression irritée.

\- Ça va, juste... j'ai besoin de me nourrir, dit-elle un peu sèchement en continuant de pianoter sur son clavier. Ton thé va arriver.

Le manque de... nourriture la rendait... irascible ? s'interrogea-t-il, n'osant pas le faire à haute voix. Elle lui avait dit que si elle se nourrissait une fois par jour, elle n'avait besoin que d'une petite quantité d'énergie, mais elle avait dû en utiliser la veille pour le soigner, sans compter qu'elle avait peut-être également dû se soigner elle-même après son entrevue avec Aizen.

\- Est-ce que tu veux... te nourrir de mon énergie vitale ? lui proposa-t-il, un peu nerveux à cette idée.

Rose se figea puis pivota son siège vers lui en lui lançant un regard de prédateur qui le fit frissonner. Il ne savait pas exactement s'il appréciait ou pas... Elle se mordit la lèvre puis soupira profondément.

\- Mon chou, tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, grogna-t-elle d'un ton suffisant. Ce n'est pas du tout une bonne idée que je me nourrisse de toi.

Elle le toisa quelques secondes avant de se lever brusquement.

\- Je vais rendre visite à Don, je te rejoindrais tout à l'heure, lâcha-t-elle avant de se diriger vers a sortie du laboratoire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, le shinigami s'était déplacé pour lui bloquer le passage, un peu déboussolé et agacé par les changements d'humeur de la jeune femme.

\- Pourquoi ça ne serait pas une bonne idée ?

Les yeux de l'arrancar s'assombrirent et il vit la faim dans ses yeux. Elle serra les poings, se forçant à inspirer lentement pour rester calme.

\- Jushiro, tu l'as dit toi-même, tu es de faible constitution, s'expliqua-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas comment mon pouvoir fonctionne exactement, mais il y a une chose que tu dois savoir : toutes les faims sont liées. Si me nourrir d'une personne faible physiquement n'est pas une bonne idée en soit, me nourrir d'une personne que je désire est stupide.

Il n'aimait pas vraiment qu'elle dise de lui qu'il était "faible physiquement", même si c'était la vérité et il ne comprenait toujours pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "toutes les faims sont liées" ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir devant son insistance, mais elle savait sans doute qu'avec son esprit de scientifique, il était inutile d'essayer de le convaincre de son point de vue sans lui donner une explication claire et précise.

\- Ça veux dire que si je me nourris de toi alors que j'ai faim et que je te désire, mes deux faims vont s'additionner et mon esprit ne fera plus la différence entre les deux ! gronda-t-elle en le poussant contre le mur près de la porte. Si je te désire, continua-t-elle en se plaquant contre lui, je vais me nourrir de toi, mais ça attisera ce désir, et j'aurais beaucoup, beaucoup de mal à m'arrêter...

Elle avait rapproché son visage du sien et leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Jushiro pouvait voir les volutes tourbillonner furieusement dans ses yeux et il avait terriblement envie de se laisser aller à l'envie pressante d'écraser, de mordre et de lécher ces lèvres roses qui le narguaient. Mais il réalisait qu'elle faisait de gros efforts pour contenir sa faim tout en lui expliquant ce qu'il se passerait si elle tentait de se nourrir de lui. Il n'aurait pas dû insister, elle semblait vraiment sur le point de craquer...

Il s'immobilisa, retenant son souffle. Il n'était plus si sûr du fait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal étant donné qu'elle-même semblait en douter ! Se sentant en danger, il déploya son reiatsu et cela sembla sortir Rose de la fascination qu'il exerçait sur elle. Elle recula d'un pas et il eut le temps d'apercevoir l'amertume dans ses yeux avant qu'elle ne s'enfuie de la pièce sans rien ajouter. Resté seul, il serra les poings tout en relâchant sa respiration.

\- Quel idiot ! maugréa-t-il en posant son front contre le mur, les yeux fermés.

\- Je vous le fait pas dire.

Il sursauta et rouvrit les yeux immédiatement. Lizarra se tenait devant lui, un plateau avec une tasse et une théière posés dessus, le fusillant du regard. Il ne l'avait pas entendue arriver, il était certainement plus perturbé qu'il ne le pensait !

\- Euh... bonjour, la salua-t-il poliment.

\- Voilà votre thé, siffla-t-elle en posant le plateau sur la table avec violence.

Elle le gratifia à nouveau d'une œillade meurtrière et s'apprêtait à repartir illico quand il l'attrapa par la manche de sa tunique.

\- Attend ! Pourquoi es-tu aussi en colère ? l'interrogea-t-il, médusé par son comportement hostile.

Il se doutait qu'elle avait dû surprendre une partie de sa conversation avec Rose, mais il n'avait pas fait exprès de frustrer la Privaron Espada, il voulait simplement comprendre comment elle fonctionnait...

\- Vous avez blessé Rosario-sama ! cracha-t-elle avec hargne.

Elle avait certainement dû recevoir des ordres pour ne pas lui faire de mal car sinon, il en était sûr, elle l'aurait déjà frappé !

\- Hein ? Mais non, je n'ai fait que lui demander...

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû ! l'interrompit la jeune fille enflammée. Rosario-sama semble vous accorder une confiance dont je doute fortement qu'elle soit méritée, quoi qu'il en soit, elle a tenté de vous protéger à plusieurs reprises, y compris d'elle-même. Mais apparemment, vous êtes trop stupide pour vous en apercevoir et vous l'avez blessée en montrant de la méfiance envers elle !

Avait-il été méfiant ? Bien sûr, il l'était depuis le début. Enfin, il essayait de l'être, il n'avait jamais vraiment réussi. Sauf peut-être... quelques secondes plus tôt, quand il avait déployé son reiatsu. Cette amertume, dans les yeux de Rose... Il avait cru que c'était dû à la frustration, mais se pouvait-il que la petite arrancar ait raison, qu'elle ait été blessée par le fait qu'il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle lui fasse du mal ? Pourtant, elle-même n'avait cessé de le mettre en garde... Ça n'avait pas de sens.

\- Non... je...

Lizarra grogna, son œil bleu devenant rouge, tout comme le vide orbital de son masque.

\- Si vous faites encore du mal à ma maîtresse, ordre ou pas ordre, je n'hésiterais pas à me débarrasser de vous dès qu'elle aura le dos tourné ! le menaça-t-elle tandis que son aura se déployait autour d'elle, fissurant le sol et les mur.

Elle partit en claquant la porte et le shinigami aux long cheveux alla s'asseoir mécaniquement à table, posant les mains sur sa tasse brûlante sans faire mine de toucher au contenu. Il soupira bruyamment, affligé. En moins de dix minutes, il avait réussi à mettre en colère deux femmes qui l'avaient plus ou moins menacé de mort toutes les deux... Lui qui se targuait d'être un gentleman ! Tout ça parce qu'il avait été jaloux de ce "Don"...

Il avait bien remarqué à quel point ce dernier semblait proche de la Privaron Espada, sans compter qu'elle devait certainement lui accorder toute sa confiance pour se nourrir de lui. Mais si Jushiro avait bien compris, si elle se nourrissait effectivement de l'arrancar moustachu, c'était justement parce qu'elle ne ressentait aucun désir pour lui... Donc, il avait été jaloux pour rien, ce qui faisait de lui un idiot.

Lizarra avait raison, il aurait dû faire confiance à Rose. Mais il n'avait pas l'habitude de ressentir des émotions aussi intenses envers une femme, d'autant plus qu'il la connaissait à peine. Il l'aimait mais il avait peur de ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir à son sujet : est-ce qu'elle le désirait seulement ? Est-ce que ses sentiments étaient partagés ? Est-ce qu'elle n'éprouvait qu'un intérêt physique et scientifique pour lui ? Tout était imaginable !

Pourtant, s'il l'aimait vraiment, il devrait être capable de savoir s'il pouvait lui accorder sa confiance ou non. Tout cela était... compliqué. Shunsui lui avait toujours dit que l'amour était un sentiment étrange, à la fois attirant et effrayant. A l'époque, il s'était moqué de son ami en l'accusant de vouloir simplement rester libre de toute attache sentimentale... A présent il comprenait ce qu'il avait voulu dire par là.

Être amoureux était un sentiment intense, source de joie et d'espoir, mais également de tourments et d'incertitudes. Surtout quand on ignorait de quoi serait fait le lendemain... Il était censé attendre que les secours arrivent pour le délivrer de Las Noches, mais que ferait-il quand ils seraient là ? Il ne voudrait certainement pas se séparer de sa belle arrancar, mais elle ne serait jamais autorisée à l'accompagner au sein de la Soul Society, même si elle le voulait.

Le shinigami se mit à broyer du noir, les genoux remontés son son menton et les sourcils froncés. Il avait toujours les mains fixées sur sa tasse quand la porte se rouvrit, n'ayant pas bu la moindre goutte de son thé qui avait refroidit depuis belle lurette. Levant les yeux, son regard passa d'abattu à carrément sinistre en voyant l'objet de ses tourments revenir avec un sourire aux lèvres ! Apparemment, Don avait sût lui redonner du baume au cœur...

\- Euh... Chaton ? l'interpella Rose avec inquiétude en s'approchant de lui. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et voilà qu'elle se mettait à s'inquiéter pour lui en plus ! Il se sentait vraiment misérable ! Il secoua la tête en fermant les yeux.

\- Ce n'est rien, souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux, perdu dans un maelstrom d'émotions qui lui donnaient envie de se rouler en boule pour se protéger, dormir et tout oublier... Simplement, je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

En l'entendant parler aussi faiblement, la jeune femme s'agenouilla près de sa chaise et lui releva le menton pour l'examiner.

\- Tu es tout pâle, tu n'as pas fait de crise au moins ? lui demanda-t-elle en tournant son visage de gauche à droite.

\- Non, se contenta-t-il de répondre d'un ton maussade.

Elle le regarda, perplexe, puis finit par hausser les épaules avant de poser ses lunettes sur la table. Elle lui fit ensuite baisser les genoux pour pouvoir s'asseoir à califourchon dessus, faisant d'un seul coup s'envoler la mélancolie de son invité.

\- Dans ce cas, tu dois être assez en forme pour assumer tes responsabilités, susurra-t-elle en lorgnant sur ses lèvres avec avidité.

Encore une fois, elle le surprenait en changeant d'humeur d'une seconde à l'autre !

\- Mes... responsabilités ? bredouilla-t-il, ahuri.

Elle plissa les yeux et vint frotter son nez contre sa joue.

\- Tu m'as allumé, chaton !

\- Moi ? Mais.. non, protesta-t-il.

A moins qu'elle ne considère que son bisou du matin était une provocation...

\- Tu te ballade souvent à moitié à poil en sortant de la douche alors ? ironisa-t-elle alors que ses mains venaient se poser sur le torse dont il était apparemment question.

\- Euh... mes vêtements étaient restés près de mon lit.

\- Tu veux me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ? dit-elle en levant un sourcil. Tu me diras, je ne penses pas que tu soit aussi calculateur... Mais dans ce cas, tu es tout de même coupable de négligence, tu aurais dû penser à prendre tes vêtements avant d'aller te laver !

Il avait envie de lui répondre que dans ce cas, il serait tout de même passé à moitié à poil devant elle, mais ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres quand la Privaron Espada se mit à l'embrasser avec passion. Il oublia tous ses soucis d'un seul coup, seule comptait la femme qui enflammait ses sens, celle qui lui mettait le cœur sans dessus dessous ! L'enlaçant, il répondit à son baiser avec la même ardeur.

Les mains froides de la jeune femme s'étaient réchauffées à son contact et lui semblaient désormais brûlantes, laissant des traînées de feu partout où elles passaient. Il gémit en sentant ses ongles le griffer et elle gonda, un peu comme le faisait un gros félin quand il était content. Jushiro commençait vraiment à se sentir à l'étroit dans son pantalon, d'autant plus qu'elle ne cessait de remuer son derrière pour le frotter contre la bosse qui s'y était formée...

N'y tenant plus, il se leva brusquement en lui soutenant les fesses tandis qu'elle enroulait ses longues jambes autour de sa taille sans pour autant lâcher ses lèvres. Il la porta jusqu'à sa chambre et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il l'allongea sur le lit qu'elle se détacha de lui en lui décochant un sourire malicieux. Il se demanda brièvement pourquoi avant qu'elle ne le fasse basculer sur le côté pour lui grimper ensuite dessus.

La voir ainsi, à quatre patte au-dessus de lui, avec une expression aussi sensuelle sur le visage... C'était vraiment très excitant ! Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle s'attaquait à la fermeture de son pantalon. Bon Dieu, comment était-ce seulement permis qu'elle soit aussi sexy ? Elle était la tentation incarnée, jamais il n'aurait pu lui résister !

Rose réussit à lui ôter son pantalon rapidement et il se retrouva nu sous elle tandis qu'elle lui jetait un regard concupiscent. Comme elle était toujours habillée, il voulu réparer cette injustice en faisant remonter sa tunique sur ses cuisses. Elle gloussa mais le laissa se débrouiller sans faire mine de l'aider, amusée par ses gestes maladroits. Quand il eut découvert ses fesses, il ne put s'empêcher de rougir et elle se mit à rire.

\- Chaton, si tu comptes rougir à chaque fois que tu vois une nouvelle partie de mon corps, on n'a pas fini !

Le shinigami passa la tunique par-dessus sa tête d'un seul coup et tenta vainement de ne pas avoir l'air gêné. Mais... waouh ! Elle était vraiment magnifique. Elle se pencha au-dessus de lui, remontant au niveau de son visage et lui sourit d'un air coquin.

\- Mon chou, c'est pas la première fois que tu vois une femme nue quand même ? le taquina-t-elle.

\- Non, répondit-il en caressant ses lèvres du bout des doigts, mais c'est la première fois que je vois une telle oeuvre d'art.

Le sourire de l'arrancar s'agrandit et elle captura brièvement son doigt entre ses dents avant de le relâcher.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi passionné par l'art, en plus d'être un grand scientifique ! Quelle polyvalence... fit-elle, moqueuse.

Ils étaient désormais nus l'un contre l'autre et Jushiro pouvait ressentir toutes les courbes et les creux du corps de la jeune femme pressé contre le sien. Il mourait d'envie de la prendre tout de suite, mais au lieu de ça il attrapa son menton et l'embrassa amoureusement tout en laissant glisser une main le long de son dos, jusqu'à ses jolies petites fesses qu'il agrippa. Il fut ravi d'entendre Rose gémir contre sa bouche tandis qu'elle ondulait lascivement contre son bassin. Bon sang, si elle continuait ainsi il n'arriverait jamais à se retenir assez longtemps pour la pénétrer !

\- Rose, protesta-t-il en délaissant ses lèvres, je suis un peu trop...

Il allait dire "excité" mais s'interrompit quand elle commença à déposer des baisers sur son torse en descendant lentement, ses mains suivant le chemin de sa bouche. C'était encore pire, il avait l'impression qu'elle prenait un malin plaisir à le torturer !

\- Hum... ? Tu disais, chaton ? dit-elle en lui jetant un regard sombre.

Elle continua à aller de plus en plus bas et il comprit rapidement où elle voulait en venir. Son pouls s'accéléra et son sexe se mit à pulser d'impatience, déjà dressé et gonflé de désir. Le shinigami aux longs cheveux s'agrippa aux draps quand elle posa une main sur sa verge pour la caresser tout en continuant de le fixer de son regard de braise.

\- Rose... gémit-il, tendu comme un arc, je suis... bien trop excité...

Elle eut un sourire en coin avant de se pencher en avant.

\- Ça je l'avais vu, se moqua-t-elle avant de commencer à le sucer.

Si les caresses et les baisers de la Privaron Espada l'avaient déjà mis au supplice, c'était là plus exquise des tortures ! Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se contrôler, mais la caresse de la langue de la jeune femme, douce et chaude, et les vas-et-viens entre ses lèvres serrées jusqu'au plus profond de sa gorge humide... C'était trop bon ! Il tenta de se retirer avant d'éjaculer mais elle le retint fermement et il finit par jouir dans sa bouche, secoué par des spasmes de plaisir.

Flottant sur un petit nuage de bonheur, Jushiro regarda sa belle arrancar se lécher les lèvres avec gourmandise avant de remonter vers lui, suivant le même chemin qu'à l'aller, goûtant la saveur de sa peau à divers endroits en le baisant, le léchant et le mordant. Elle s'attarda quelques instants sur ses tétons, les suçotant jusqu'à ce qu'il se remette à gémir pendant qu'elle nouait ses mains dans sa nuque.

Quand elle sentit qu'il commençait à reprendre de la vigueur en dessous de la ceinture, elle abandonna sa tâche pour revenir s'occuper de ses lèvres. Le shinigami aux longs cheveux en profita alors pour se retourner au-dessus d'elle, l'emprisonnant sous son corps, et quand elle tenta de le repousser en grognant, il emprisonna ses poignets dans ses grandes mains. Elle finit par lui mordre la lèvre et il cessa de l'embrasser, l'observant avec un sourire provoquant.

\- Chaton, c'est moi qui commande ! le réprimanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, la nargua-t-il, décidé à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.

Elle l'avait tourmenté, c'était son tour maintenant ! Il fit en sorte d'emprisonner ses deux poignets avec une seule main pour en avoir une de libre. Rose tenta bien d'en profiter pour lui faire lâcher prise, mais avait tout de même assez de force pour la retenir, elle se contenta donc de plisser les yeux d'un air menaçant tout en faisant une moue boudeuse, ce qui le fit rire.

\- Inutile d'essayer de m'amadouer, je ne te lâcherais que lorsque je t'aurais donné ce que tu mérites ! la prévint-il d'un ton enjôleur.

Enfin, il pouvait assouvir cette envie qui le taraudait depuis qu'il était enfermé avec elle dans ce laboratoire : la toucher, la goûter, la savourer ! Il la contempla d'un œil admiratif, gravant les moindres détails de son corps dans sa mémoire, jusqu'au moindre petit grain de beauté. Sous son regard appréciateur, elle resta étonnamment silencieuse et il se demanda à quoi elle pouvait bien penser.

De sa main libre il alla caresser la poitrine de la jeune femme qui semblait se tendre vers lui en une invitation implicite. Sa peau était encore plus douce et satinée qu'il ne se l'était imaginé... Quand son pouce alla taquiner la pointe de son mamelon, il entendit la Privaron Espada pousser de légers soupirs qui l'enhardirent à pousser plus loin son exploration. Il baissa la tête pour prendre le bout de chair nacré entre ses lèvres et laissa sa main aller beaucoup plus bas...

Rose tressaillit quand ses doigts pénétrèrent dans la fente humide de sa zone pubienne et elle se mit à onduler et à gémir sous lui. Totalement électrisé par ses réactions, Jushiro s'enhardit, aspirant son sein en entier dans sa bouche avant de se remettre à le titiller du bout de la langue puis le suçoter. A tâtons, il trouva son clitoris du bout des doigts et se mit à jouer avec, arrachant des cris de plaisirs à sa belle.

Même s'il avait jouit peu de temps auparavant, il était à nouveau tendu à force de la caresser, s'excitant autant qu'il l'excitait elle. Il aurait bien aimé remplacer ses doigts par sa langue, mais il aurait fallu pour cela qu'il lui lâche les poignets et elle risquait de vouloir reprendre le contrôle des choses... Il la pénétra donc avec un doigt, puis un second, en leur imprimant un lent mouvement d'avant en arrière, de plus en plus rapide.

Le shinigami s'attaqua à son autre sein, la suçant et mordant un peu plus fort, emporté par la fièvre du désir et les gémissements frénétiques de son amante. Comme ses cris se faisaient de plus en plus forts, il la pénétra avec un troisième doigt et accéléra le mouvement, délaissant sa poitrine pour venir l'embrasser avec fougue. Il la sentit venir, ses jambes se mettant à trembler, et ralentit le mouvement de ses doigts pour accompagner les vagues de jouissance qui la parcouraient.

Leur baiser se fit également moins intense et il finit par relâcher ses lèvres à regret, la laissant pantelante, libérant ses poignets par la même occasion. Elle rouvrit ses yeux qu'elle avait fermés sous l'assaut de la passion et il fut un instant totalement aspiré dans l'océan brumeux de ses pupilles. Elle lui décocha un sourire alangui et il se reprit, ne voulant pas lui laisser le temps de recouvrer ses esprits.

Il se redressa au-dessus d'elle avant de reculer pour mieux s'insérer entre ses cuisses. Le cerveau encore embrumé, elle ne comprit ce qu'il voulait faire qu'une fois que sa langue lui eut extorqué un nouveau cri de plaisir.

\- Ju... geignit-elle en tirant sur ses cheveux pour essayer lui faire lâcher prise.

Il savait très bien ce qu'elle voulait et il le voulait également, mais cela viendrait en temps et en heure. Elle s'arquait à chaque coup de langue en lâchant de profonds soupirs. Comme il ignorait ses efforts pour le faire remonter, elle sembla s'avouer vaincue en enfouissant ses mains dans ses mèches argentées, ne tirant plus dessus que lorsqu'il n'allait pas à l'endroit qu'elle souhaitait. Elle était de plus en plus mouillée et ses halètements étaient de plus bruyants. Il lui donna un dernier coup de langue et la jeune femme se cambra en vibrant de plaisir.

Maintenant qu'il avait obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il pouvait bien la laisser faire ce qu'elle voulait de lui... Se redressant, il retourna s'allonger à ses côtés, la laissant reprendre son souffle malgré son envie pressante de la pénétrer. Quand la Privaron Espada se tourna enfin vers lui, elle arborait un sourire rusé.

\- Dis donc, c'est que le chaton peut se montrer vilain... minauda-t-elle en pianotant sur son bras avec ses doigts, remontant vers son épaule. Je ne pensais pas ça de toi, tu m'as prise par surprise.

\- Hum, je ne t'ai pas encore prise, princesse, répondit-il en lui jetant un regard éperdu de désir.

Elle haussa un sourcil en entendant le surnom dont il l'avait affublé mais il se contenta de faire de même. Elle l'appelait par son prénom uniquement quand elle était en colère contre lui, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il ne puisse pas en faire de même. Et puis, elle était sa princesse : belle, intelligente, inaccessible. Elle vivait dans un endroit peuplé de créature dangereuse dont il devait la protéger. Enfin, ça aurait dû être comme ça, sauf que c'était elle qui le protégeait en général et qu'elle était également une créature dangereuse... Il sourit de sa propre bêtise en secouant la tête.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta jolie petite tête, mais on en n'a pas finit toi et moi ! susurra-t-elle en se hissant à nouveau au-dessus de lui, apparemment décidée à se venger de l'affront qu'il venait de lui infliger.

\- Ça, je l'espère bien ! Je te laissais simplement te remettre de tes émotions, tu avais l'air un peu... essoufflée, se moqua-t-il.

Cela la laissa sans voix. Quelques secondes seulement, après quoi elle éclata de ce rire cristallin qu'il aimait tant. Devant cette vision enchanteresse, il se mordit les lèvres et ses mains allèrent s'égarer sur les cuisses de sa belle arrancar à la peau soyeuse. Elle était si douce... Rose reprit bien vite un air coquin et il lui jeta un regard suppliant quand il vit qu'elle restait immobile au-dessus de lui.

\- Eh bien, mon beau shinigami, qu'attend-tu donc ? le nargua-t-elle en se trémoussant.

Étant donné qu'il bandait comme un dingue et qu'elle était complètement trempée et dilatée, ce simple mouvement suffit à le faire entrer en elle et il se mit à pousser des grognements de satisfaction quand elle s'empala sur son membre. La jeune femme posa ses mains en appuis sur ses pectoraux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure alors qu'elle le faisait aller et venir à l'intérieur d'elle en oscillant du bassin. Son regard était ancré dans celui de son amant tandis qu'elle grondait chaque fois qu'il atteignait son point sensible.

Jushiro tenait fermement ses cuisses pour se hisser à sa rencontre, d'abord lentement et profondément, puis ils accélérèrent progressivement sans jamais détourner le regard, comme s'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, il la lâcha pour venir lui attraper le visage et l'embrasser avec ardeur. Se mettant en appuis sur un coude, elle vint se coller contre lui tout en lui rendant son baiser avec force de grognements. L'ampleur de leurs mouvements était réduite mais le vagin de la Privaron Espada se resserrait de plus en plus autour de sa verge et il sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir.

\- Rose... gémit-il.

\- Ju... ! répondit-elle, lui faisant écho tandis qu'elle papillonnait des yeux en s'arc-boutant, apparemment arrivée au même degré de plaisir que lui.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son cou qu'elle mordit au passage, étouffant ses gémissements contre sa peau d'albâtre. Ils jouirent simultanément avant de s'affaisser l'un contre l'autre, haletants et perdus dans les méandres du plaisir. Le shinigami aux longs cheveux pouvait l'écho des battements de son cœur dans le corps de sa belle arrancar, c'était assez étrange, mais aussi très apaisant. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire comme un bienheureux : il venait de passer un moment absolument délicieux, il n'avait jamais été aussi comblé de toute sa longue vie de shinigami !

 **Fin du chapitre 3**

 _Bon, vous avez vu, j'ai été gentille avec Ju et avec vous aussi, pour une fois que je ne vous ai pas laissé en plein suspens... XP_

 _Du coup la vague de froid de cette semaine je l'ai pas sentie passer, écrire ce chapitre ça m'a donné chaud ! XD_

 _Avec ma nouvelle fic j'étais déjà dans l'ambiance, du coup je me demande si j'en ai pas trop fait. D'habitude je fais des scènes un peu moins longues mais comme c'est une fic courte, ça sera sûrement la seule scène de sexe, donc je me suis un peu laissée emporter... ;P_

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à me dire si vous pensez que c'est trop long ou trop détaillé (ou le contraire, que sais-je ! ), reviewez si vous aimer voir Jushiro qui prend le contrôle ! :D_

 _Allez je vous bizoute les chéris, à bientôt dans le prochain chapitre._


End file.
